NINJA chibi
by Green Sea Blossom
Summary: Sakura, now left all alone once again, is given an assignment. To take care of a Chibi Madara? Madara Uchiha, who is now a 13 year old boy, will be living with Sakura. Jealousy, drama, and passion are created as these two grow closer to one another.MS
1. Lone Blossom

**This is new story idea I had! It's MadaSaku, and I hope you like it!**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
**

**Ninja**_ Chibi!_

My body felt numb, I couldn't feel anymore.

How could I? When I felt so stupid and miserable?

I trusted them, again, but like before they left me behind. They thought I was weak, they thought that I did nothing for the team and just left me here to toil in my own misery!

THEY ALL LEFT!

Everyone!

But….I wasn't with them; I was the only one out of rookie nine and Team Guy that was left here, in Kohana.

Even Naruto…I felt tears role down my face…even he left me here. After all we've been through together, defeating the Akatsuki, trying to drag Sasuke back, keeping the village from ruin.

It meant nothing, nothing I did meant anything to them! After all my hard work, still no one cared!

I knew I was crying now, I've been crying for the past couple of weeks since they all left; the depression was getting to me, and it made me sick to think that I trusted those people.

How could I have been so blind to what they really saw in me?

How?

Was it really that obvious?

I roled on my stomach, while looking out the window; it was early morning now, and birds were singing away. It had been a morning just like this one, when I heard the news.

My eyes started to mist over as I recalled the events that took place in Lady Tsunade's office a few weeks ago….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**FLASH~BACK**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I was humming to myself as I walked to the Hokage's office on the second floor. I had been working a little too hard at the hospital, and Tsunade mentioned that I should have a break for a while._

_ After undergoing a heavy surgery the day before, I decided that a rest would be nice, and I could finally spend some time with Naruto and my other friends._

_ I smiled as I thought of Naruto and his silly obsession for Ramen and training to become the next Hokage. I shook my head as I laughed a little, he was truly a one of a kind._

_ As I reached the large door way, I slowly knocked on the door smiling. "Tsunade Shishou! It's Saku! Can I come in?"_

_ There was silence, but then came a low toned reply. "Come in Sakura…."_

_ I frowned a little at that tone, was something wrong?_

_ I opened the doors and put a fake smile on my face, I suddenly felt uneasy, but when I glimpse of her face….I became instantly ridged._

_ I walked slowly to her desk and tried to get a good look of her. Her blond hair was in it's normal low pig-tail style, and the rest of her body seemed unchanged._

_ But when my green eyes saw her face my thoughts went blank._

_ Her brown eyes that were usually so bright with wisdom and mischief were now a dull, muddy looking brown. Big black bags hung under her eyes, and her face was stuck in a solemn expression._

_ My eyes grew wide and my heart skipped a beat._

_ What was going on? _

_What had worried Shishou to the point of looking like this?_

_ I've never seen her like this before…"Sakura….?"_

_ I looked at her as she called out my name._

_ He eyes avoided mine, but somehow she managed to speak to me. "Have you….heard from anyone from rookie nine?"_

_ I looked at her puzzled, what was she getting at? My gut started to tightened and it got hard to breath; something was really wrong._

_ "No….why?"_

_ By this point she turned her whole head to the side, trying not to make ANY eye contact with me; why was she doing this?_

_ "Sakura….their…their…"_

_ She finally looked at me, and I gasped. Her eyes were filled to the brim with sorrow and regret._

_ "Sakura….I'm…I'm so…sorry…but they…"_

_ I backed up a bit, stunned by my usually strong Shishou's reaction._

_ My breath started to come short, I needed to know what was wrong NOW!_

_ "Shishou..WHAT IS IT! Is it…Naruto?Ino?LEE? What's wrong! WHAT IS IT!_"

_Shishou looked away again, gulping and taking deep breaths as she tried to say what was needed to be said._

_ "They..THEY ALL LEFT SAKURA! THEY LEFT AND SAID THEY WANTED YOU TO STAY HERE!"_

_ I froze, my body went numb…..no, they…wouldn't…do that…no…it was a… wide eyes I slumped against one of the walls of the office, unable to stand anymore._

_ "I tried to tell them Sakura! I tried to tell them that you're strong! But they wouldn't listen, I'm so sorry!"_

_I started to cry as I felt my whole world crash around me, and it wasn't long before I felt my Shishou wrap her arms around my trembling body._

_ "Sakura…you are strong…you are…they were just too stupid not to realize it….I'm sorry…"_

_She hugged me tighter and patted my back. "Sakura I still have faith in you, you're like the daughter I never had…" She choked a little before continuing, "You have a strong spirit, and the people of this village sometimes get blinded by their own capabilities and forget others who deserve to be acknowledged besides themselves. Sakura everything will okay… you'll see!"_

_ She stayed with me all that day and most of the night, me mostly bawling, and her just holding on to me._

_ Throughout that day though only one thought came in my mind._

_ Why? Why had they all abandoned me?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**END-FLASH~BACK**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tears hit the blanket that was wrapped so tightly around me, and I knew that I was crying again, crying at the thought that they had truly left me behind because they thought I wasn't strong enough.

I almost laughed bitterly, I wanted to show them how WEAK I truly was, and then they would see. They would all see.

Bitter thoughts ran through my head like leaves falling off a tree, one after another would flash in my mind, making the bitterness even more bitter.

"Sakura Haruno, the Hokage wishes to speak with you!"

I looked up to my window, were a ANBU was currently perched, patiently waiting for my reply.

I slowly sat up and stated simply, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

He gave stiff nod and then jumped off my window sill leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Somehow I would show them, and prove my worth if it was the last thing I did on this earth. I would show them.

With that thought in mind, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower before getting dressing and heading off to the infamous Hokage Tower.

Walking through town was horrible, they all knew I was left behind, and would give me those pitiful looks that made me sick to my stomach.

"Hey…isn't that the Haruno girl that was left behind by all the other rookies?"

"Yeah! I thinks that's her!"

"Poor thing, she was too weak to go with them.

"I know, I would hate to be her right now."

I felt my body started to quake with rage at their words.

What did they know! What right did they have to even speak of the matter!

I reached the tower with rage bubbling in every fiber of my being, I could feel it coursing through my skin like a liquefied time bomb. If anyone said ANYTHING about her and the other rookies, then she would give them a piece of her mind, whether it sensible or not!

I climbed the steps grumbling all the way up, why were people here so annoying and nosy! WHY? It was the biggest pain in the ass!

My thoughts then took 180 turn, as I remembered the reason why Naruto and the rest of the gang had left.

Apparently they had gotten a distress call from Sasuke, who still hadn't come back to the village yet had to gall to ask for help, well apparently there was an unknown Akatsuki member that no one knew about, and he was out for blood.

Naruto agreed, along with all the other douche bags, to help and decided to leave Kohana with all of his dumb ass friends to go find the mother fucker.

Yes, I was extremely pissed, can you tell?

Well, anyway, whether I hated those traitors or not they were off jumping like squirrels through the trees looking for this guy, while I was left wasting away here! OH FUCKING JOY!

I growled and forced my thoughts to go to a happier place, before I fucking killed someone.

Forcing all the possible ways to kill people in the back of my mind, I knocked on the doors of the main office_. _Hearing a hurried replied I stomped on in, looking angrily at Shishou as I slammed the heavy door.

"Tsunade-Shishou what you have to say better be important since I had to leave my house to be at the mercy of Kohana's public ridicule! So…WHAT IS IT!"

Tsunade pouted and turned away, "You don't have to say it like that Sakura. It couldn't have been that bad. Besides-" She turned to me smiling, "-I know that you've grown into a beautiful, strong young woman; and if people only judge you because you were the only one left behind then their just ignorant. Sakura, you know that."

I sighed a bit, as I started to calm down. Even the bitter thoughts from before leaving me. She was right, I had grown into a beautiful flower and if the others didn't have time to see it, then too bad! It was probable a good thing that I came to talk to Shishou. She makes me feel like my normal self when I'm around her. She was like her second mother.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But with my temper, you know it naturally gets me riled up without me even thinking about it!"

She only chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. "Of course! Because I have the same temper, and if it were ME getting ridiculed right now I think I would literally find Naruto and the others and beat the crap out of them."

I stared at my Shishou as a sweat drop formed over my, now normal sized, forehead. Yeah, if it were Shishou getting ditched instead of me, there would be hell to pay for the rest of rookie nine and Team Guy.

"Ssoooo, Shishou? What was the reason that you had to call me out of my safe cubby hole anyway?"

Tsunade Shishou's face then became serious, oh boy….what now?

"Well, to start with it's about the new mission I'm assigning you."

I nodded, okay, so far so good. But what kind of mission would it be?

"Okay, so what kind of mission is it?"

"It's basically baby-sitting."

I fell to the floor anime style, baby-sitting! SERIOUSLY!

"Baby-sitting? What kind of mission if that!"

"Sakura! This a very important mission! Since, you will be baby-sitting….Madara Uchiha!"

I fell to the floor again! MADARA…uchiha…? What had my life been reduced too! I was baby-sitting a grown man, who not only was slightly insane and wanted to destroy the world, but was also a relative of my first love! MY LIFE WAS NOW A LIVING HELL!

"Sakura! Sakura Calm down! Jus-SIGH! Wait till you see him first alright?"

With big, and somewhat comical, gulp of air I sat up and tried to calm myself. Which was hard since this was a NIGHTMARE!

"You alright? Hey, Saakkuurraa, look at me! You okay?"

I stared at her dumbly and nodded my head sluggishly, I wasn't really to the sane mark yet, but I was close enough to not start yelling and screaming.

With a sly smile, Shishou called out to Shizune-nii-chan to bring in…gulp…HIM.

"Shizune-San! Bring in Uchiha!"

In only seconds a smiling Shizune came in with….a 13 year old?

I stared shocked, my body felt stiff, what was a 13 year old doing in HERE! WHERE WAS MADARA?

"Here he is Tsunade-Sama, Madara Uchiha-San"

My eyes grew, how they could grow anymore I'll never know, with horror as I stared at the lad with the long spiky black hair, and big black eyes.

No….way…that can't-! how!-WHO?- I looked at my teacher in horror, and she laughed slightly at my reaction.

"Sakura, say hello to your new charge, Madara Uchiha."

I looked at the kid again, feeling faint.

He merely stared emotionless at me, as I freaked out. "She is the one I'll be staying with? Are you sure? She looks unstable."

THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! And with that everything went black, and I could vaguely remember my head hitting the office floor, and hearing Shizune's trademark 'Iiiieeeeeeeeee!' before giving into the darkness.

* * *

_**I sincerely hope this was good! And I'm doing a test, are you a MADASAKU FAN or a SASUSAKU FAN? Or maybe BOTH? Please review and tell me!**_

_**Sincerely! GSB-Chan!  
**_


	2. Madara: 13 year old genuis

**GUY I DID IT! YYESSS! I managed to get this chapter done! HELL YEAH! **

**Alright guys! Here's what you've been waiting for! SASUSAKU vs. MADASAKU POLL**

_SasuSaku: 0_

**MadaSaku: 6(Woot woot!)**

**Thank you all that voted, and if you would still like to vote, you totally can! This poll will be opened for the remainder of the story!**

* * *

**AND NOW! Here's my thank you list to all who have either FAV+/Reviewed/or alerted!**

**Here they are:**

_Shinigami-Chan17_

_kitty-nami_

_Sakuraluver_

_MizMizza_

_Xurbanangelx)__**(Special thanks to you for checking out all of my other stories! Thanks!)**_

_the hidden alice_

_xVallyValValx_

_DarkIkari8520_

_mizz-kitty-15_

_KuraiNezumichan_

_Lady AlyseB630_

_Devilkatkiller_

_xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx_

_PureCherryBlossom_

_**Couldn't have found the power to do this without you guys! Thank you all!**  
_

* * *

**NINJA**_ chibi_

After fainting in Tsunade's office, I was sent to the hospital, where I rested for good few hours. It was 5:00 in the afternoon now and I was awake a debating on what to do.

I was going to have Madara live with me, as awkward as that was already, it was even more so that a 100 year old man was in the form of a 13 year old boy.

Yeah, awkward living conditions.

But if Madara was anything like his descendant, Sasuke, then he would just hang out in his room most of the time and let her be.

My snapped up as I heard the door open; I was it was Shizune-nii-Chan who came in and I gave a small smile.

"Hey Shizune-nii-Chan, I'm sorry…about earlier…"

She shook her head and gave me a smile in return. "It's alright Sakura-Chan, to be honest, when Tsunade first saw the boy she said she almost had a fit! So truly, your reaction was natural, it was a very strange thing to see."

Shizune-nii came over and sat on the hospital bed, now giving me a worried look. "Sakura….will you be able to handle this?"

I looked down not totally surprised by her words, it was a very difficult assignment in some ways, for one, he would be living with me and I had no clue to as what kind of person he really was, besides rumors that I've heard about him.

"Don't worry nii-chan, I'll be able to handle it…I think. But I still can't belive that he's in that body! Shizune-nii, how did he get like that?"

Shizune looked down with a guilt written face, "We don't know Sakura-Chan, Lady Tsunade's been researching day and nigh to find out what caused this. But so far…we've come up with nothing. Sakura-Chan….we've never seen anything like this before."

I nodded and closed my eyes for a brief moment, it was something exteremly unusual so it would be hard to pin it down and have an instant solution for anytime soon.

"Will he be staying as Kohana resident until we fix the problem? And not only that, after the problem?"

Shizune-nii-Chan looked up and gave a nervous smile, "Weellll, we plan on putting him on Genin team under false name until the problem is solved, and then afterwords we're still unsure. He'll be…uhhh…rather strong when he gets out of this faze and we wouldn't want him to turn on us. Sssooo whether we'll make him stay or not is a difficult question."

I nodded again and then gave Shizune-nii a much needed smile. "Oh Shizune-nii-chan, don't look so down! We'll figure it out, and hey…he's probable not as bad as they all say! I'll be fine, You'll be fine, we'll all be fine!"

Shizune-nii gave me kind hearted smile and nodded furiously, "Your right! I shouldn't be so down, especially when you're the one stuck with him, hehehe.."

I let out a small nervous chuckle, " Aha yeah, but hopfully it won't be too bad."

"I'm sure it won't. Hey…it's almost 6, would you like to leave now?"

I looked out the window and sighed, it was getting dark outside. "Yeah, if that's alright."

With a gentle nod, Shizune-nii-Chan help me up and then we both went to the door to leave the house of white walls.

"Hey Shizune-nii-Chan? Where is the little bugger anyway."

Shizune-nii looked at me surprised, and then it dawned on her who I was talking about. "Oooooohhh, right…him…well, I left him in the waiting room, I wonder if he's still there…"

When we got to the waiting room, we saw that he had stayed put.

The black eye that was visible was closed, with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in the chair seemingly asleep.

Shizune-nii-Chan and I looked at eachother helplessly.

"D-do you want me to wake him Sakura-Chan or y-you?"

I looked at my poor nii-chan and knew, she didn't deserve to have to wake him up, she had spent HOURS with the little monster; no I was going to be the one to wake him up.

I shook my head while smiling at my nii-chan. "No, no Shizune-nii, I'll do it alright? I've got this!"

I pumped my fist in the air and smirked, "He won't mess with me!"

"Mess with who?"

I froze mid punch and stared wide eyed at the boy in the chair.

His black eyes blinked at me tiredly, and I resisted the urge to hug him. He looked so cute when was sleepy, even though he's a genius and a murder. Okay, never thinking those thoughts again.

Shizune-nii gave a quick "iiieee!" Noticing also that he was awake; I would of squeaked too if I hadn't been busy thinking strange thoughts.

Clearing my throat, I put a smile on my face and went over to him. "Hey, sorry about earlier; my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. It's nice to be able to meet you in person Uchiha-San."

But in response, he only looked away in a bored fashion, "Whatever, can we leave now? I hate hospitals, they smell odd. Are you ready to go?"

My smile hadn't gone away yet, but the left side of my face started twitching as vein starting pulsing on my forehead. "Fine, let's go, see you later nii-chan."I said with my lips strongly pressed together in anger.

Madara got up and started for the door, shoving his hands in his pockets much like Sasuke, and walking away coolly. Uchiha's and looking cool, they don't even try and they can do it while grabbing all the girls attention, siigghh, this was going to be along mission.

* * *

We had finally gotten home, and I had showed him to his room. A guest bedroom on the first floor that was perfect for him, since it was a dark blue room with dark blue walls and blue bed sheets.

I sighed as I started making dinner, why had all of this happened?

Having Madara Uchiha in my house was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. Yes, it was complicated but I guess I should get used to it, but there was a question that bugged the heck out of me every time I thought of it.

Who could have done this?

To MADARA UCHIHA no less!

I tried not to let the fried rice that I was making burn while I was in thought, but it was hard, my thoughts were running at a million miles a minute right now.

First I had been depressed, then I had been shocked and passed out, and THEN I had Uchiha Madara living in my house. It was just one thing after another these days, and I wasn't really sure what to feel anymore.

I took a big breath of air as I turned the stove off and put a bowl of fried rice on the table.

Everything looked good and well prepared , as I put a cup of tea next to my seat and his own seat. I smiled at my work, and then decided to tell him dinner was done.

I crept down the dark hallway, and came to the door to the guests bed room. I knocked silently, and then again, but there was still no aswner.

I then quietly opened the door and went inside. "Uchiha-San? Are you awake? Dinners done."

I walked further into the dark room, and came closer to the bed where I could see a dark figure laying flat on their back.

"Uchiha-San….?"

Moonlight came through the curtains slightly and fell on the sleeping Uchiha's face.

I don't way, I can't explain it, but my heart started to beat faster as my face started to turn red. He looked really pretty when he was lying asleep like that, and it made me feel so helpless the more I stared.

I for some reason, felt scared, and had felt something similar to this with Sasuke before he left the village to live in Sound under Orochimaru.

I started to tremble, and by this point I wanted to desperately leave the room.

No, I wasn't going to be this way with Madara Uchiha….no…I wasn't going to hurt more then I already had in the past few years, and the past few weeks. I didn't want to put my heart in any ones hands right now, I couldn't trust anybody!

Yet, I felt as if my body was moving on it's own, as I went closer to the sleeping boy, and gentle reached out to touch his face.

I had just barely touched when his eyes shot opened and he grabbed me.

I screamed a little as he dragged me under him, and straddled me while holding a kunai to my neck.

He was breathing rather quick and deeply, and I could almost feel his erratic, jump started, heart beat from underneath his shirt.

His eyes were as sharp as the kunai that he held in his hand, and his eyes were fixated in a harsh glare.

For the first time I could see his other eye, and now he was able to glare at me with both.

His long spiky hair brushed against my shoulder blades, and our faces were a little too close for comfort.

I couldn't believe it, the boy I had just been admiring was now straddling me with his face next to mine. No….I wasn't to give my heart away right now! NO! Sakura s..st..stop…t..thi..thinking that…

My thoughts started to get all chopped up as his glare came closer to my face. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I could seriously make you bleed."

I felt a blush come on my face as I felt his breath on my skin.

His voice was so strong and deep even for someone who was supposedly 13.

Oooooohhhhhhh…why was this happening?

His eye brows furrowed as he came even closer than he had before, and now he was only a pinky away from kissing me.

"Your face is red. Are you sick?"

I just clamped my mouth shut as I shook my head, I could barely get any words out of my mouth, and the only ones that did were,"Don't…come..closer…"

His face only darkened at that, and he finally took the kunai away from my neck, and inspected me closer.

"I don't get woman, what's wrong with you. There's clearly something bothering you."

Oh it's nothing really, just a really attractive 13 year straddling me and putting his face really close to mine! No biggy!

Suddenly he put his hand on my forehead, and his other hand on his own forehead, having a very critical look on his face.

"I think you're sick."

I shook my head again, no I'm just….blushing….damn…need to get…out of here!

I suddenly sat and started to get out bed, before he could say anything else and tried to make it to the door. "No, no…nothings wrong with me! See? I'm fine! D-dinners done and the tables already set so why don't we go-Aaahh!"

A wrist came out of nowhere and dragged me back on the bed.

As I looked up, I saw a very familiar pair of big black eyes. "YOU. ARE SICK. YOU. STAY HERE."

I looked at him in shock and embarrassment. NO! I want to GO! I don't want to stay HERE!

"B-But..Uchiha-San..? Wait..n-nothings wrong with me!"

He looked at me with a glare, "You feel awfully hot to me, so you WILL stay here and I'll bring the food to you. Don't be stupid and be walking around with fever."

I stared at him dumb founded, and mouth wide open as he made his way out the door and into the kitchen.

When he was gone, I lightly smacked my cheeks with my hands to try to get the blush to go away. But it wouldn't go down, wait…maybe I was sick…I put some Chakra in my palm and put it to my forehead.

Yep, Uchiha had actual been right, I was a little warm.

Feewww, maybe it was my sudden fever making me think all that weird stuff.

Yawning, I decided to lay down for a moment, thinking over the day's events, and fall asleep almost the instant my head hit the sheets. Not noticing a scowling Uchiha who came in as I fell asleep.

* * *

**YES! I did it! I hope you all liked this!**


	3. AN: Sorry, but 2 IS up now!

**Guys, I'm sorry!**

**I noticed that I made a mistake!**

**CHAPTER 2 of the OFFICAL STORY IS NOW UP!**

**Once again, SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSION!  
**


	4. Lonliness or Desire?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the confusion with the last chapter, but the 3****rd****'s here and ready to be read!**

**Before you start reading I need your attention for just ONE second! I'm putting up a new poll, and this poll is "**_**What is the weirdest Anime Couple"!**_

**I thought it would be fun to put up a new poll each chapter, so please review and tell me what YOU think is the strangest Anime Couple!**

**Thank you for time, and enjoy reading!**

* * *

**NINJA **_chibi_

_A soft breeze blew, and I felt something tickle my face._

_ Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that I was laying in some soft grass. The sun was shining and I had to squint to see anything, but as I slowly started to sit up I noticed that it wasn't just a lonely patch of grass I was sitting in. I was in a large open field that was filled to the brim with colored flowers._

_ Yellows, blues, light pinks, and dark purples dominated the area from which I sat. I could feel my eyes grow wide as I looked at the pretty scene in front of me. Yes, this place looked familiar, yet, different somehow._

_ Where was I?_

_ "SAKURA-CHAN!"_

_ My body froze as if I had been caught in a sudden snow storm on a cold winter day._

_ The sun was so very warm on my back, yet my soul and my heart froze and drove that warmth away._

_ With a feeling of dread, I looked in the direction of the voice, and saw the very person I feared to see._

_ Naruto._

_ He was standing on a small hill a few yards away._

_ His smile brighter then the sun on my back, and his hair as wild as a lions mane._

_ He waved like crazy too me, and kept calling my name, over, and over, and over again._

_ I felt a painful tug at my heart, and my eyes started to sting. I couldn't look at the figure standing on that hill._

_ This person gave me things that no one else had, and with everything that had happened, I wasn't sure how I felt towards the infamous fox demon boy._

_ My eyes started to sting harder, and I knew soon I was going to be crying._

_ I loved Naruto._

_ He was my brother._

_ I didn't want to hate him after all that had happened, and I don't even think I'm capable hating him, not now, not ever._

_ He was such a rare person; back when we were young his goofy smile was always present, and he gave us all strength when we thought we couldn't go on any more._

_ No, no one on this Earth was like Naruto, and he said so many times that I was one of his special people, someone he cared about._

_ I felt a tear slid down my cheek as a familiar agony basically ripped my heart out._

_ I loved him, he was one of the only people who believed I could be stronger, and he never left me even though I used to push him away so much when we were 12._

_ No, he never left me behind, not like the others did once, until now._

_ I was so confused._

_ He said he believed in me, that I was like a sister too him, that he would never leave all alone…like Sasuke did. Yet, when he got that distress call, he took the others…and left me._

_ None of them told me anything, I had no idea where they had gone or what they were doing!_

_I brushed a tear away from my face, as I felt someone grip my shoulder._

_ "Sakura-Chan?"_

_ My body tensed as I looked up. Naruto's bright blue eyes looked into mine with worry._

_ "Sakura-Chan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_ I started to laugh at him, and he gave me a worried look in return; but I didn't care, he wasn't real, and none of this was real, and it was then I realized I was dreaming._

_ "Ahahaha, why would you ask that Naruto? You're the one who left not me!"_

_ He gave a confused look, "Left?"_

_ I snickered at his reaction, he was just as clueless as he was when they were 12._

_ Well, he looked 12 right now anyway, huh I must be picturing everyone as they were when we were all 12._

_ "Don't you remember Naruto? You and all the others left me! You all left me behind because you thought I couldn't HANDLE IT!"_

_ Naruto's eyes got wide and he backed away, his voice trembling. "B-but Sakura-Chan..y-your i-important to-to me..I-I…WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"_

_ I merely stared at him as he had his little melt down._

_ "But you did Naruto, I don't why you did it either…I TRUSTED YOU…but…you left me…all alone.."_

_ He let a few tears role down his face. "I-I'm sorry Sakura..I'm…huh?"_

_ I looked up as he let out gasp, an older Naruto came into the scene, and with him went all the wild flowers and field. It was just a black space now, with only me, little Naruto, and big Naruto._

_ I stared at the larger Naruto with furrowed brows, as he came closer to me a the younger version of himself._

_ He smiled as he leaned down to young Naruto. "You want to know why we left her younger me?"_

_ Younger Naruto frowned as he tried to get away from his older self. "N-no! W-we should have NEVER left Sakura-Chan! EVER! ITS WRONG!"_

_ Older Naruto snickered, "Your so stupid! What's she ever done for you huh? Nothing, that's right, NOTHING. She is NOTHING, and never will be anything but…you guessed it…NOTHING!"_

_ Little Naruto cringed at his older self's words. "Y-you're a monster! YOU'RE NOT ME! I would never leave a comrade behind! EVER!"_

_ I watched the scene shocked and hurt._

_ The younger Naruto loved her, while the older one….hated her._

_ Which one was the real Naruto? Which one was HE! Did Naruto love her like the younger one did, or did he hate her like the older one!_

_ "Huh….You'll change your mind as you get older….just think about it.."_

_ All of a sudden the younger Naruto looked at Sakura with a sad face, "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan…"_

_ And faded into the black, leaving me with the older, more heartless Naruto._

_ "You see Sakura-Chan? I noticed over the past few years that you did nothing except critize me and bring me down."_

_ He leaned down to my face, his eyes cold, "Leaving you was the best decision I ever made. You mean nothing to me, and if you die while we're away it won't matter….you can rot for all I care."_

_ Then with closed his eyes, his face unreadable, he started to walk away._

_ My tears started to blind my vision as I tried to call out to him._

_ "NARUTO! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! PLEASE! COME BACK! TAKE ME WITH YOU! NARRRUUUTTOOO! I LOVE YOU ! PLEASE COME BACK! YOUR LIKE MY BROTHER PLEASE! NNAARRRRUUUUUTTTOOOOOOO!"_

_ But the blackness sucked in his form as he disappeared._

_ I gasped as the darkness started to clasp on me, making my fear temporarily over come my sadness._

_ With fear filled tears I cried out once more before the darkness could take me._

_ "NAARRRUUTTOOO!"_

_

* * *

_My eyes snapped opened as I awoke from the horrible dream.

I held my head in my arms, as I tried to get the image of that older Naruto out of my head.I jumped as clash of thunder came from outside, and I glanced out the window and saw that it was morning and that thunder clouds were rolling in.

I sighed Heavily as I glanced around the room, noticing that everything looked different.

Wait a minute this looked like…the guest..bed..room..crap! I had fallen asleep before he could give me my food! Damn it!

But…where was he? Why wasn't he…here?

I glanced around the room once more, but saw no sign of the 13 year old Uchiha.

"Huh..What's this…?"

A white piece of paper sat innocently on the desk next to the bed, and it hadn't been there last night.

I picked it and saw that it was also a note…from Madara?

**"Haruno, I was to meet with my temporary team today and train. I may not be back for a while, so if I'm not there when you wake up I'm **

**still not back yet. Make some food if I'm not already there.**

**MADARA.**

I started to get a little worried, even though I know I shouldn't.

It looked like a bad storm was coming and I didn't want him to be out in it, training no less. But I guess for now, I"ll go get him something to eat.

I blushed as a thought came to my mind, I feel like a wife who is preparing something to eat for when her weary husband gets home. I shook my head, and tried to ride myself of those strange thought's as I went down to the kitchen to make something.

I got the stove ready and got out the ingredients to make miso soup, and there was a reason for me choosing this dish.

If Madara was going to be out in the rain, he was probable going to have a higher risk of getting sick, so eating this would probable help.

Rain started to come down all at once, and the thunder increased tenfold.

I swallowed hard, I was getting worried whether I liked it or not!

When the soup was ready only minutes later, I heard the main door open and sighed in great relief, he was home!

Relieved I went to the door, only to stop and become more worried; Genma was standing there with a passed out Madara over his shoulder.

"G-Genma? What are you doing here? A-and what happened to him!"

Genma grumbled as he set the Uchiha down on the coach not too far from the main door way.

"Huumm, well to start, hokage-sama informed me about this kid, and since she entrusted me with this vaulbe pieace of information she made this brat join my team. I'm DARA's sensei."

I gaped at him, even though I didn't mean too.

Genma…was Madara's sensei..Genma? Of all people…Genma?

"Really? You're his sensei?"

He nodded irritably, "Yeah, yeah, I know! Shocking!"

I nodded and he sighed again, "Why must people be so shocked…gezzz.."

At his words I shook my head, and stared at Madara who looked like he was in a forced sleep. "Sssoooo, what happened again?"

Genma straightened his back as he glanced at Madara, with an intense look on his face, "The little brat passed out, he over worked himself. I wouldn't have found him, if I hadn't noticed that high collared shirt of his on the ground. Gezzz, that kid sure likes to test himself."

Worriedly I nodded in response, and then asked if he would like something to eat or drink. "Nah! My wife's waiting for me at home! I need to go and see her, see ya Sakura…and be careful with that one!"

I nodded as he walked out the door and back into the storm to head home.

With a sigh I listened to the rain for a few seconds wondering what to do. I looked over at Madara, and worry instantly filled my heart again.

He looked very pale, and sick.

He almost looked like a dead person.

Worried filled eyes, I put my hand to his forehead and hissed at the contact, he was burning up!

I noticed that he was soaked too…oh boy…this was leading to something I felt very uncomfortable doing.

But as I touched his skin again my face hardened, he was someone who needed medical assistance, and I was a doctor so I was doing it whether I liked it or not!

With the soup momentarily forgotten, I somehow dragged the unconscious boy down the hall to the large bathroom that I had.

When I got there, I laid him down gentle on the tiled floor first, as I got the Bathwater running.

Then came the awkward part, undressing.

With trembling hands I pulled the bottom of his black collared shirt up and above his head, and I must say I never blushed so hard in my entire life when I got to get a full view of his well muscled chest.

He was lean but boy…did those muscles look STRONG!

Slightly slapping my cheek to get myself together, I started on his pants and instantly froze.

A man's pants was a place that was forbidden to woman, as much as a woman's cleavage was dangerous territory for a man.

Yes, this was awkward, but I had to try and stay focused on the goal!

Gulping, and rubbing my hands together slightly, I started to undue his pants, and luckily I saw he wore boxers. Thank god!

But then came the worst part, now she had to take off his BOXERS!

Deciding to get it over with quickly, I yanked them down, and then basically dumped his body into the tub.

Few! Hopefully I never have had to do that again!

But then something hit me, I had to wash him…oohhh,why me?

Taking a wash cloth and some normal soap, not my girly lavender body wash, she started to wash him while blushing like an overly red tomato.

She was okay washing his back, but when she got to his chest, she started to get nervous.

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest press against the wash cloth, and could faintly feel the beat of his heart from underneath the wash cloth.

This…was…to…MUCH!

I felt like such a pervert right now! THIS WASN'T RIGHT!

I somehow managed to clean his chest and little below there, near his stomach before I decided enough was enough, he was clean ENOUGH.

Without looking, I dragged his body out of the tub, and started to rub him with one of my fluffy, strawberry red towels trying to dry him.

Never stirring once, even as I began to dry him.

After drying was done, I went to his room for few moments to see if he had ANY other cloths with him, which he luckily did, and then ran back into the bathroom to check up on him.

I saw he hadn't moved and then quickly ran to him, kneeled down and shoved his boxers on before I could see anything. Luckily I never saw a thing, thank goodness, because that would be burned in my mind forever!

Grabbing a more comfortable pair of pants and shorts from where I left them on the bathroom floor, I continued to dress, although much more calmly then when I had to put his boxers on.

Now dressed and cleaned, I once again dragged the boy out of the bathroom and went towards his room.

Swinging the door open, I secured the sleeping boy to my hip using my left arm and brought him over to the bed, gently throwing him on top of the sheets, and pulling the comforter over him.

I brushed some pink hair away from my eyes and was about to leave, when a hand shot out and grabbed me from behind.

I saw that it was Madara who had grabbed my wrist, but he was still asleep.

"That's odd…hey..let go.."

But every time I tried to pull away, the hand gripped harder.

I sighed, just standing there helpless to move or leave the room.

"Hey, you've got to let go, I need too..Aaaahhhhh!"

The hand jerked my body back, and I landed on the bed right next to the young raven haired boy.

He moaned in his sleep and slipped his arm around my wait, cuddling me.

His face was in my neck and his arms were strong around me so I couldn't move.

His breathing was steady, and I could feel his heart's steady rhythm against my back.

I blushed as the scared feeling came back, but it wasn't alone. Something else came along with, a feeling I had felt before only with Sasuke, desire.

Desire started to bubble in me, as thoughts of me and this Uchiha boy doing things that shouldn't be said, started to take over my mind.

I want him to flip me over and kiss my neck, my lips, my breasts, to caress ever part of me until I was pleasured out and couldn't be pleasured further. I wanted his strong muscles to grind against my soft skin, and I wanted him to tell me that he cared.

Wait a sec, was that what this was all about?

All these dirty thoughts were created out of loneliness maybe?

Maybe, in all this rejection, I just wanted someone to love me, someone to say that they cared.

Even if it was Uchiha Madara, who was holding me so lovingly right now.

Yes, that's why I was having these awkward moments when me and him were in a room alone together. I just want to be loved, I just wanted someone to care.

His grip on my waist tightened as my body became tense, he even growled a little and nuzzled his face deeper into my neck.

What was wrong with him?

Why..was he acting this way?

Why did I all of sudden want him to touch me, and then realize that this whole time it was more than likely my loneliness speaking? Why did everything have to be so confusing!

He growled again, and made my thoughts stop. I had better just settle down so he doesn't have a fit, and try to go to sleep.

I closed my eyes and tried to find some comfort in his warmth, which wasn't hard to do, and drifted off to sleep.

Shedding a lone tear as I remembered the words Naruto had spoken in my previous dream.

'Please Naruto, don't hate me. I pray that you still love me….where ever you are right now….'

sleep came shortly after, and luckily, this time I didn't dream at all.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay! OHHH! I don't trust my writing skills sometimes, so I hope it was alright!**


	5. New Salvation

**Here's chapter 4, finished and ready to go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**NINJA **_chibi_

Now I knew for certain what was wrong with me.

It was right there, and yet before I couldn't see it clearly. I had figured it out before going into a stressed sleep that late afternoon, when Madara had come in collapsed.

Yes, it was then when it had become all clear.

Loneilness was taking over my life, and a strange emptiness that I had only heard of from Naruto, was starting to seep in and take over.

That strange emptiness was a feeling I had never felt before, and it was called being completely alone in this world.

I had Tsunade-Shishou and Shizune-nii-Chan, which was better then nothing, but everything and everyone I meet before them…was gone now.

Even Kakashi-Sensei, who I searched for later that same day I found out that the others had left, I was told he went along with them as well.

He wasn't the only Sensei either, Kurenai-Sensei, Guy-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei**(AN: I know he died, but it made me a little sad, so I made him alive again in this story.)** they were all gone.

Everyone I ever meet, knew, and went through hard times with as a genin were gone.

The only person who had stayed behind like me had been Iruka-Sensei, but I had overheard a meeting just a few days ago between him and Shishou, and he was sad that he didn't get to go.

Even though he was left like me, he was still somewhat dead to me.

He was at least told everything that was going on, and was even asked to go. But of course he couldn't, he had students to teach here in Kohana.

Yes, thinking of all this now made this emotion come back tenfold; but this time I knew what was wrong with me.

I was feeling what Naruto had felt before we became genin; I was feeling completely alone.

Everyone who said that they believed in me, grew up with me, had taught me as a young academic student, taught me as a genin….were gone, whether they were here physically or not; and I can feel the emptiness so strongly now that it makes me want to either throw up or cry.

I'm scared right now, what was I going to do now? Everyone had left me, with their bitter lies making my eyes sting with red hot tears every time I had a memory of one of them.

This world was so sick sometimes, and now….I had gotten a taste of one the world's cruelest realities.

That it was so easy for people to leave you behind and leave this gaping hole in your heart. That it was that easy for you to become completely miserable.

I guess that was life, but life as I know it now, was completely and utterly unfair.

And as I lay with this small Uchiha's arms around my waist, I wonder…what was to become of me now? And how was I going to continue living?

Shishou had told me it was their loss, but as I'm in room filled with silence as this boy sleeps next to me, I start to believe those liar's logic…that I was weak, and maybe…I wasn't who I thought I was.

* * *

It was around 1:00 in the morning, that I was sure of, and my guess is that during my musings earlier I must have worn myself down with all the feelings I had felt, and had fallen asleep.

It was dark in the room, and there was a cold spot next to me, meaning that Madara must have woken up and left.

To where, I don't know; he could've either been in the house or had gone somewhere to do something. I didn't feel chakra in the house, so he must of went out.

I was a little worried about this, since he had passed out from cold and exhaustion only hours before….but my pervious thoughts were what mostly occupied my mind right now.

Since I had realized my loneliness it made me feel worse, it made think and ponder about things that were defiantly going to kill me one day.

I wondered why they had left me like this, why they had even thought that I might be too weak.

Depression was loneliness's friend, and would come with ever other thought I had. It was such a horrible feeling, and now I understood why people who had extreme depression would kill themselves after a while of feeling this pain.

It was unbearable, and killing myself actually sounded good right now…NO! Don't think those things! Stop!

But it was hard to stop…when you realize how low your life has gotten, it really takes a toll on you.

Yes, I had been sad the day I meet Madara; but now…I was feeling something much worse than the angry and betrayal I had felt before, no this was much worse.

It was a feeling of utter emptiness, a feeling of low self worth, a feeling that made you feel unworthy to live.

It was more self loathing now, then angry and now, I was like Naruto had been; alone, in some ways unloved, and unappreciated.

At the thought of Naruto the tears started to come, why did he leave me? Why….even though I may be unworthy why'd he have to leave me!

WHY!

My thoughts stopped as I felt Madara's chakra close to the house; no, he couldn't see me this way!

I had to get to my room and lock the door…so no one could get in, and would leave me be!

With quick desperation, I pushed the covers back, and made a mad dash up the stair way tripping every now and then to get to my room. The familiar door came in site as I made it up the stairs, and I dashed towards it almost falling over before I could open it properly.

When inside, I slammed it shut, quickly fumbling with the locking mechanism to get the door way sealed from any other entry.

When it was locked I turned around and to face my bed before dashing underneath the green and purple covers, listening the outside.

Madara's chakra got loads stronger as he opened the door, and now there was no doubt that he was in the house now.

The door closed quietly, and I heard him go to his room first; the odd thing is, is that he didn't close the door behind him. After he went into his room for a moment, he then proceeded to go to every other room on the lower floor, in the house.

Why was he doing that?

Was he looking…for me…why?

Did…he…actually care?

When I thought those thoughts the emptiness came back, telling me that what I felt with Madara were lies that were only believed because it filled in some of deep emptiness I felt. And by now, I started to believe the emptiness, it was hard not too.

My thoughts froze as I felt his chakra pause for a moment, before making a dash upstairs.

Besides what the emptiness told me, I was still able to think that it was odd that he was spending some of his precious time, looking for me.

I heard his foot steps come up the stairs before they slowed near my door. I was sure that he would just feel me in here and leave, but no…he didn't.

He just stood there for a few minutes, and after that actually spoke to me from outside.

"Haruno?"

I didn't say anything, just buried my head deep into my fluffy comforters. My heart was beating fast right now, and I was starting to get confused; my own conscious mind said one thing, while the empty emotion said another.

Why was he caring where I was? I was just his keeper, no one important.

Why did he look for me, when I wasn't in his room?

I peeked an eye out from the covers and looked at the door in front of me. His chakra was still there, but something was amiss; his chakra seemed a bit menacing now, but why?

"Haruno why don't you answer."

I froze, and my heart stilled, why didn't he give up? I'm sure he knew I was there!

I heard the door being forced slightly, as if he tried to get in anyway.

"HARUNO! LET ME IN!"

That was enough! He didn't need to come in here and see me! He didn't need to meddle with my business!

"Go away! I want to be left alone…."

Before I could even stop myself that words had already left my mouth. What was he going to do now? I heard a shuffle from behind the door, and great big sigh leave his lips.

"What's wrong Haruno? When I was near the house I sensed something was off…and when I came to my room, noticed that you weren't there. It startled me a bit, I didn't know where you were and there was a bad feeling in the air. And now I know something's up, what's wrong?"

My eyes started to sting, and my lip started to tremble as the emptiness washed over me like a wave, and showed me flashbacks of all the people I had known, and all the advice and encouragement they had given me….the last and most painful one being Naruto, and him saying that I would always be special too him and that he would never leave me alone.

Without even realizing it, I let out a sob, the memories were a little too much. Everytime I thought of them, the pain would came back, and the gaping hole, that was now my heart, would make itself more known then ever.

I heard the knob turn again, but this time more violently, I could tell he really wanted to get in here.

"Haruno…LET ME IN!"

But before I had a chance to do anything, the lock on the door becamse infused with chakra as he forced the lock to undue itself. Not to long after he opened the door, surprisingly quiet, and in the dark made his way over to me bed.

"Why didn't you let me in Haruno."

"Why did you need to come in?"

" I didn't….but I thought something was wrong, and apparently I was right. Why won't you look me, or let me in if there wasn't anything wrong."

I didn't say anything, just slipped back into the covers, not knowing what to say.

But it looked like I had no choice but to say something, since I starting talking against my own will. And my painful secret let itself free.

" She didn't tell you did she?"

I could feel his eyes narrow on me, and his confusion grow. "Who tell me what exactly?"

"The Hokage didn't tell you what the others did….did she?"

"TELL ME 'WHAT'?"

" That all the rookie nine and team Guy, including all the sensei's besides Iruka left to go help Sasuke with a new enemy…..and none of them told me, they all left me, everyone I had ever grown up with left me….even Naruto…"

When I mentioned Naruto breath came shorter.

By that point I started to forget anyone was in the room. "Even Naruto left me….even thought he said he…he…never would! T-they all said that they believed that I was strong, b-but…they all left anyway, not telling me a damn THING! And telling the Hokage that I was too weak to go…and…"

I couldn't go on any longer, the tears that threatened to come had caused my throat to tighten to the point to where it was hard to speak.

I felt his body still, as he continued to stare at me, and then he moved so quick that didn't even see move.

My eyes widened as I looked around for him, but I didn't see him; he just vanished.

I looked behind me, around me, but I didn't see him.

Why had he left after her telling him something like that?

Why had she told him at all?

It was all so confusing, and I didn't understand any of it.

I was about to lay down, when I felt two arms come around me, it was Madara. But where had he come from?

He didn't say anything, just hugged me from behind; his arms were gently tight around my waist, and not long after he somehow laid us both down on the bed.

I didn't understand this boy at all, and didn't know why he was hugging me this way; just what was he doing?

" It must hurt a lot…-" My body tensed, as his quiet, deep voice whispered into my ear, and at this he hugged me tighter. "…-You must feel alone, and unsure of where to go and what to do…and Sasuke…is dumb little bastard, I can't believe he's my descendant of all people. Especially if he called for help from a village he betrayed. It's just stupid."

I felt tears that I had been holding finally release and role down my cheek.

"W-why are doing this?"

He shifted his head and put it on my shoulder, while closing his eyes peacefully, "I honestly don't know why I'm acting like this, but I somehow just can't leave you like this."

I nodded as a few more tears came from my eyes, and I jumped as he used his thumb to gently wipe them away.

At this action my body felt a bit a lighter, and the empty voice that came from my loneliness faded away, as I felt Madara's warm get closer to mine.

I know it's wrong, but being this way with Madara made all the loneliness go away, and left a warm, safe, feeling in its wake.

This was so wrong, but I didn't care; I turned around so I was facing him, and hugged his waist, leaning my head on his chest right over his heart.

I felt him pulled me closer as I turned around; there was such a peace between us that it seemed to good to be reality, too good to be anything real.

But I loved the feeling between us, and as laid my head on his chest I felt like a child again. A child who had been hurt, and who was in their mother's arms being comforted and safe.

That's how I felt right now, safe and comforted, and I never wanted to leave Madara's arms again.

Even though he was a mere 13 year old right now, he made me feel like I was safe and cared about, and that's all I ever wanted right now. Just for someone to hold me and say that they care.

"Better….?"

"Yes….Madara….thank you…so much.."

He held me tight against his chest as he put his head on top of mine and started to relax.

I did the same thing, and fell into a peaceful sleep only minutes later.

I had never felt this way before in my life, and I never wanted it to stop; I wished Madara could hold me like this forever, I wish to merely stay in arms and listened to his strong, comforting heart beat forever.

* * *

**Alrighty then, that's it for now! And let me just say I'm sorry if parts of my story are confusing! I try, and sometimes I end up making it confusing. **

**But I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll see ya next time! Bye!(*.^)  
**


	6. Flowers Dance of Death

_**HEY GUYS! :3**_

_**I'm sorry I've taken so much time before updating! But I hope this chapter will sufice for now! Thanks to all my loyal readers, and please review! thank you, and enjoy chapter 6!**_

_**NINJA**chibi**  
**_

* * *

Pale light from the early morning sun poured through the windows, that were mostly hidden behind my park lilac curtains.

I had been awake for a while now, but I didn't move from Madara's hold that had ceased to let me go. My sea foam eyes stared at his peaceful face as he remained asleep in his own little world.

His deathly pale, Uchiha, skin glowed in the slight sunlight that was able to get into the room through the curtains.

His eye lashes, that were even longer then Sasuke's could ever hope to be, lightly brushed the skin under his eyes. Pure black, long, spiky hair fell over my shoulder as the rest spread out behind him.

He was breathing softly through his nose, and since we were so close I could feel his chest expand with every breath he took. Right under my ear I could still hear his strong and steady heart beat, as his chest expanded in his sleep, still unaware of the world and his surroundings.

As I stared at him longer my heart began to pull more and more.

There as something about this boy….that made me feel drawn.

Ever since the first day he came, he has turned my world up side down…but not in a bad way.

He gave me someone to worry about, he gave me compassion and showed me that even though he hardly knew me he cared more than anyone else ever did.

At that thought I looked away from the sleeping Uchiha's face.

I was thinking of the others again…..and how stupid of me was it to do so; every thought I had of them just brought more pain.

My eyes still stung though, even though I didn't want to feel the pain, my heart said other wise.

But….how would you feel, if everyone that had ever meant something to you, just got up and left….because you were too weak? You probably don't understand this feeling but…..it hurts…so badly, in fact, that you wonder why you even live anymore.

Because to everyone in your world….your nothing….you mean nothing…you contribute nothing….you ARE nothing.

At these thoughts my legs began to tingle with a feeling of hopelessness, and vulnerability, and the wanting of stability and warmth of another human being took over. I, without thinking, cuddled closer to Madara to try to drown out those forbidden and hurtful thoughts.

I put my ear right to his chest, hoping that his heart beat would be louder then voices that started to take over my thoughts.

_ "sakura….your worthless….let go"_

"_They'll never love you….no one will….your not worth anyone's time…you never were…"_

"_you should just die…just die…..no one will care…no one will ever care…_

"_sakura…..your a nobody….dying is the best option…."_

I closed my eyes as I tried to make the voices go away, I guess they had come back full force after last night.

I breathed in deep, and then let it out in a big shuddering sigh.

I tried to focus on Madara's calm heart beat, to make the voices leave, to let them know that I was no longer listening.

_"Sakura…you..'Ba-dump!'…are…'BA-DUMP!'..noth-'BAA-DUUMP!'….'Ba-dump!...'Ba-dump!'…"Ba-dump!'…"_

I sighed out in relief….I wanted to cry….Madara once again…had made those horrid voices go away.

It was actually pretty strange, his heart beat seemed to get louder the harder the voices tried to get through. As if…in his sleep…Madara was trying to protect me…from the voices…by drowning them out with his own heart beat.

I closed my eyes, as my attention went to his heart beat again, slowly drifting off into a light sleep. I could feel Madara's arms tighten around me, and then…sleep came and claimed me again for the second time.

* * *

When I awoke next, I saw that Madara had already left, and that he once again left a note telling me where he was off to.

I smiled, I was thankful that he always told me where he was. I picked up the note, and saw that he was at training again, and that he would come back home for lunch.

I smiled and then glanced at the clock.

It was 9:00, so I had some time take a shower, get ready, and get lunch going and finished before Madara got home.

And for some reason…thinking about him coming home….made me excited.

Trying to battle off the smile and blush that threatened to come on my face, I grabbed a white shirt that had no sleeves and tied around the neck, along with a nice flowy blue skirt.

The shirt was one of my favorites, it had delicate blue blossom patterns all over it. The skirt was nice too; it had wave patterns on it, to make it look like it was a scene from the ocean.

Smiling at my choice of outfit, I ran down the hall, to get to the second floor bathroom to take a nice quick shower.

* * *

My shower, actually taking about fifteen minutes longer then I was originally planning, was nice and now I smelled just like my rose-scented-body wash, and was ready to go and start the day!

When I got in the kitchen, I brushed my skirt of any dirt, and then proceeded to put on my frilly mint-green apron to start cooking.

It took me a minute or two, but I finally decided what to have for lunch. I finally decided on making one of my favorite dishes, fried rice with orange chicken, yum!

So with that in mind, I started getting out all that I needed, and started cooking the delicious food quickly, so that it would be done before Madara got home.

During the whole cooking process though, my mind was occupied, while I was frying the rice I couldn't help but keep glancing at the small red clock I had hanging on right wall of the kitchen.

It had always been a habit of mine, always checking the time, it had been something I had inherited from my mother; but today this habit seemed worse. It was almost like…I was expecting something…or waiting for something….but for what I wasn't too sure.

I shook my head away from the clock from what seemed liked the hundredth time this morning, and tried to concentrate on the cooking. I was now working on the chicken, trying to keep enough concentration to get the chicken and orange sauce to mix right in the separate frying pan I had just for the chicken specifically.

But of course, just two minutes later I was glancing at the clock…AGAIN.

I shook myself once again, and stirred the chicken mixed with the sauce once more before calling it quits.

I let the food cool down on the stove, as I got out the plates and chop sticks needed to eat the meal. Setting them out on the table, I first grabbed the rice pan, and carefully put a generous amount in Madara's bowl, followed by another generous amount of Chicken after it.

If Sakura was right about thirteen year old boys, then they could eat a truck load of food in one setting! Not to mention, that thirteen year old boys that were ninjas, probably had even GREATER hunger pains then the normal ones, so…she had to be ready.

After filling Madara's bowl and plate, she went to her own, and gave herself a smaller helping of both.

When I had given myself my own food, I was about to go and wait for Madara….when I remembered that I left my bed room in such a mess.

Sighing, I quickly cleaned both pans, and then made my way back up stairs to get my room strait before doing anything else today. When I got to my room, I went straight for my disarrayed blankets and sheets.

Taking off my covers, that happened to be purple at the moment, I then proceeded to take off my sheets. After a moment's thought; I decided to take off my mattress cover too and get new and clean everything for the bed today.

Grabbing the cover, sheet, and mattress cover, I made my down the hall and down the stairs to the washing room. I put them all in the washer with green apple scented softener, and then set it for a slow and gentle cycle, before making my way out the washroom and back to my room again.

Climbing up the stairs, I decided that I would put on my green mattress cover and sheet, along with my green and white polka-dotted comforter. Nodding at my good choice I head straight for my room once I was up the stairs….but before I could make a bee line to my room…the front door opened.

So I stopped, and tried to decided what one would think would be the simplest thing in the world, go downstairs or finish bed dressing…go down stairs or finish bed dressing…go down stairs…or…ahhh hell! I'll just finish getting my bed in order, before my OCD bits me in the ass, and THEN I'll go greet Madara!

Nodding firmly, I headed to my bedroom anyway to fix my now naked bed….boy that sounded wrong somehow.

Shaking that thought from my head, I strolled into the room, and opened my closet to get my extra bed stuff. I grabbed out my green polka-dotted comforter first, and then the mattress coverer, and lastly my green sheet.

Grabbing the mattress coverer first, I took the scrunched up edges and tried to get them to fit on the sides of the mattress.

After that deed was done I proceeded to lay out my sheet, and then comforter afterword's.

Smoothing out my comforter, I reached out to grab my purple pillows…when I felt something small…and hairy.. crawl up my arm …I looked down and saw the BIGGEST spider I had ever seen!

It was brown,very,VERY hairy, and had HUGE fangs! Not to mention a billion LARGE, yes, LARGE black beady eyes!

I tried to scream when I saw hime, but….sadly… I only managed to run around my bedroom, trying to get the little beast off of me. When the little monster finally let go..with a…hiss…, yes the little beast HISSED at me and it was really CREEPY, he then ran out the door and down the hall, but before he did that I just had to fall and hurt my knee.

Giving a hiss of my own, I got into a fetal position, I really didn't need that…not to mention I think I feel on my knee wrong…damn! I closed my eyes, not because of pain, but because of the thought of the little beast…ugh…I was going to have to call in a bug specialist.

But my thoughts on the large ugly creature were cut short, when strong, thin arms set me in rather small lap.

"Haruno…are you okay?"

My heart did a funny jig at the sound of the boys voice, oh yeah…I had forgotten that Madara had come home.

Opening my eyes, I looked up into the face of Madara Uchiha. His face emotionless as he looked down at me.

Clearing my throat, I turned away. " Y-yeah..I..I was just up here, changing my bed sheets..and I…fell on my knee."

Only seconds later, I was on my back with a serious faced Uchiha on top of me.

Startled I looked back up at him. "W-What are you doing!"

Without saying anything he lifted my skirt a ways, and put ran his hand up my leg.

This was looking really, really suggestive! Not only was I on my back with him on top of me, but I was also in a skirt which made a HUGE difference then if I were wearing jeans or shorts, and he was running his hand up my leg! And…god..no..don't be thinking those thoughts! Don't be thinking that Madara Uchiha is trying to seduce you!

"Which one is it."

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the owner of the hand, that was currently running up my left leg.

"I-um….it's…it's the one that your hands already on…m-my..my left knee."

Nodding silently he pushed my skirt up higher, which made my blush daker by the second, until he reached my knee. When he saw my knee, his face twisted in concern.

"How did you fall again?"

His look was making me nervous…how bad WAS my knee? Did I fall that bad? Well….yeah, I guess I did, since I twisted when I fell and all my weight centered on that knee as I hit the floor directly Knee first with it. Man, I'm one of only people how can hurt their knee that bad by just falling on the floor!

"L-like I said before I was just…fixing my bed, and I…fell…"

I stiffened as he crawled over top of me, his hand not leaving my knee.

When he crawled close enough, to the point where our noses were almost touching, he looked at me with that penetrating Uchiha gaze. "How could you fall like that….by fixing bed sheets. Tell me the truth Haruno, I'm not stupid."

I looked away, but it didn't do much good, because I could still feel his breath on my face and feel his sharp gaze.

After a moment of avoiding his gaze, I looked down and sighed. "No…that's not exactly what happened…you see, while I was getting my comforter all nice and pretty looking, I reached down to grabbed my pillows…when I felt this hairy thing on my arm…-" I started to shiver as the image of the little beast came back, "-…And it was…THE BIGGEST SPIDER I HAVE EVER SEEN ON MY ARM! So naturally, I started to run around to try to get it off, when finally it lets go with,would you believe it, a HISS…that thing…HISSED at me Madara! And then after it let go, I feel wrong on my knee, and I was sprawled out on the floor as I watched the little monster run out the door! So …yeah, that's …what happened…"

Getting up my courage, I looked up at him, only to see his eyes wide, and his face gapping at me.

"ARE YOU..SERIOUS?"

I nodded vigorously as I started to reply the scene again in my head. "Yeah! It was huge! And it scared me to death…and I swear I've never heard a Spider hiss before! Really, it was-!"

My babbling stopped short, as I heard a slight sound come from Madara.

I looked back him, and saw that he had his head bowed and was shaking slightly. "ah..aha….ahahaa….ahahahahaa….AAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA!"

Madara fell off me clutching his sides, as he laughed like a mad man.

I, on the other hand, sat there wondering what the hell just happened. "Ahahahaha! you feel that badly on you knee! -" He looked up at me, his black eyes now looking like black water droplets, and filled with amusement.

"-because of a….SPIDER...!"

At his comment, I started to get pissed! Yes, a SPIDER OKAY? I may be medic and see gross things all the time, but spiders…are just..*Shiver!*…their a whole other deal, and this one was HUGE!

My face turning into a scowl, as I tried to get up from my sitting position on my floor, planning to leave the Uchiha to laugh himself to death for all I cared.

But life, as it seems, had other plans for me.

Getting up was actually not working to well for me, for as I got up my knee seared with pain and I fell back down…only to have two arms grab me from behind.

"HEY! I didn't say that it was alright for you to get up! With that knee, you won't be able to get anywhere, so let me help you so you don't kill yourself!"

Nodding at his demanding tone, he slipped his arm around my waist and half pulled me over to my bed, and then pushed me on the mattress with a slight sequel as I made contact with the mattresses surface.

He then took my knee again, que more blushing, and examined it once more.

"Can you heal it?"

Why had I not thought of that before? I have healing chakra so I could heal the knee, duh! Wow Sakura, today is the smartest day you've ever had!

Nodding I sat up slightly positioning my hands over my knee, getting ready to channel chakra when….I felt nothing.

A nervous feeling gathered in my stomach…why was my chakra not flowing?

Madara apparently notice too, and gave me a slightly worried look. Something was wrong.

I then started to manually check myself for anything that might be affecting my chakra ports.

I found nothing until I got a good look at my arm…bit marks…SPIDER bit marks…no..no WAY! I didn't even feel the little monster bit me! I felt all the blood leave my face.

Oh no…w-what kind of spider was that?

I have heard of spiders who specialize in stunting a humans natural chakra flow, and…they've all been known to be VERY poisonous. That's how it worked so well….they would stunt a persons or animals chakra, leaving them without healing ability, and then letting their very toxinus poison flow freely. These types of special chakra spiders were best recoiginzed, by what she had heard from other people, their sheer massive size and fangs.

And by the looks of it…I have been bitten by the worst spider I could have gotten mixed up with.

My face became paler and paler as these facts started to come back to me.

What was..I going to do…they…they were very poisonous..and I…wouldn't be able to get it out of my system on my own…because of the lost of chakra! DAMN IT! I COULD DIE! I don't even know how the poison killed, what it attacked specifically, and how long it took to act! I COULD DIE ANY MINUTE! DAMN IT! WHY HADN'T I FELT IT WHEN IT BIT ME! NO WONDER IT 'HISSED' BECAUSE I MUST HAVE STOPPED IT MID-BIT!

My dreaded thoughts stopped as large male hand gripped mine.

"HARUNO WHATS WRONG!"

I looked up into his startled face, he looked scared right now….he knew there was something wrong but, he didn't know what.

"M-madara…"

"WHAT IS IT!"

"….look…."

I showed him my arm that had two fang holes from the spiders bit, and shivered as his eyes widened in fear. "it was a chakra spider…I remember now, their bit blocks off ones chakra, allowing their amazingly toxic poison to enter the body…without the chakra interfering with its dirty work, and making the victim unable to heal…"

Not two seconds after those words left my mouth, Madara picked me up bridal style, and made a dash for the bedroom door. I was shocked at the speed he was using, and was a little scared of what the poison might do.

"M-MADARA! Where are we going?"

He kept his eyes ahead as he ran out the front door and down the street.

"HOW FAST DOES THE POISON ACT, AND WHAT DOES IT DO?"

I then realized where he was taking me…he was taking me to the hospital…"I-..i don't know…I really don't know much about these spiders.."

I felt him growl as he ran faster, switching instead of running on the street, to running on top of the buildings.

"DAMN IT!"

I began to shiver, and with fear noticed that the poison was acting fast….if..if only I had noticed quicker.

"M-madara?...I..I think the poison is getting worse…"

He looked down at me wide eyed as he dashed over the resident roofs to get to the hospital faster. "WHAT DO YOU FEEL? DO YOU FEEL ANY PAIN?"

I shivered, but shook my head, "N-no..I just feel…lighy headed…and…cold…"

Madara forcefully looked away, trying not to let me see how worried he really was, and was gripping me harder, I would guess...in a fruitless effort to warm me.

Down below the roof tops, a girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes looked up at Madara and me with shock. "MADARA! What are you doing up there! And what's with the girl in your arms?"

Madara's muscles tightened in annoyance, I could tell he was really worried, and the girl was just getting in his way.

"MADAARRAA! I'm your teammate! Listen to me! What are you doing! ANSWER!"

Madara's eye brow twitched as he looked back at the girl, who was now following us, and shouting back to get her to leave. "NOT NOW KARI! GO BACK HOME, AND I'LL SEE YOU AT TRAINING TOMORROW ! LEAVE! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT RIGTH NOW!"

With that, Madara sped up even faster, and eventually lost the girl named Kari. By now….I felt so dizzy…and heavy…I wanted to go to sleep.

"HARUNO!"

I looked up into his worried pale face, "DON'T GO TO SLEEP, YOU HERE ME! DON'T GO TO SLEEP!"

I tried to concentrate on his face, but it was getting harder and harder to do that task.

"Ma…dara…?"

My vision was then slowly starting to go…a blackness filling the world instead.

"HARUNO! LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS..FUCK! STAY WITH ME!"

But it was no use…the blackness came…and so did an errie unnatural silence….it was then I knew….I was dying.

But as I fell deeper into the black a familiar voice filled the void, a memory of some kind, from the past.

**_"I'm not like you or Naruto….I have a different path from all of you….Sakura….thank you…"_**

_ My body froze in the blackness, and one thought crossed my mind, "Sasuke….even when I dying….I can't…forget that loyalty….I had for you….or that passion I felt for you….even though you and the others don't care that I'm dying right now. But you are still the one I wanted to show the most…that I wasn't worthless….Sasuke…-"_

_ I closed my eyes, as my subconscious started seep away into a greater subconscious that surely awaited death._

_ But with one last conscious thought, I said…"-…I hope that…someday..I will gain…your respect…even if it's in another a life…I pray…to meet you again…." _

_With my finally thought out in the open, my mind went black, and a whole new type of sleep came over me._

_ I was dying, and my only hope was…that when the others found out…that they would care…at least a little._

_

* * *

_

**Hope this was alright! This is my second draft actually, and I love it A LOT more then what I origianlly wrote! Once again I'm sorry about the **

_**update thing, but I'm so happy that so many people are reading this story, it makes me so happy! Welllllll, I hoped you liked it over all and I'll see all of you next time! BYE!~***  
_


	7. Love is a Rose

_**Guys PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU START READING!**_

**Okay, I just wanted to let you know, that this chapter is slightly shorter, and it explains current situations more than anything else. **

**But BETTER CHAPTERS ARE COMING! This is just one of those chapters that ties things together!**

**Thanks for letting me inform you before reading, and I hope this chapter still pleases you, even though it's a bit short and not TO exciting.**

**Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**NINJA **_chibi_

Soft pats could be heard throughout the dark room, as the rain continued to fall relentlessly outside. Acting as a curtain, and blocking out the real world with every drop that fell from the black/grey skies, and tuning out every sound in existence with each PAT as the same drops of sky water hit the ground.

Darkness clung to me like my own shadow as I stared out at the world blanketed in wet and dreary rain.

Curled up on my bed, I held my darkest purple comforter around me, as I stared none stop out the window, my eyes completely unblinking.

It was if I was frozen eternally in my own thoughts. The same feelings and questions repeating themselves over and over again, until I could nothing except sit in my dark room, in my purple comforter, staring like a dead person out the window.

My once vibrant, sea foam eyes, were now dull. I knew they were….every awful time I had to go to the bathroom, and stop my never ending staring contest out the window, I would look in the mirror….and what I saw was a someone who looked so lost that they seemed dead. This person was not only lost and dead looking…she also looked heartbroken.

That girl in the mirror was me….and I hated to look at more than five seconds at one time.

But nothing was worse than me leaving my dark room, or not being able to stare out at the world and try to find the face, among the rest of the crowd, of the boy who held my heart so tenderly.

I still remember the day so clearly….the day when they all told me he was gone.

It learned of the truth, the day I had awoken from my temporary coma. I had come back from the dead after days of being unresponsive and almost dead, to see that I had been brought to the ICU at Kohana Hospital. After I had looked around dazed for several minutes, Shishou and other nurses came in looking relieved as they check me over and asked how I felt…..it was at that moment I remembered something. A panicked face…..of young 13 year old boy…a boy who was smaller than me, yet didn't care, and grabbed me in his arms desperately trying to save me.

Madara….he wasn't there with all my other colleges and teacher, the only people who happened to still be my friends and close family. Why…wasn't he here? In the darkness of death I had cried out to him, begging him to set me free and to hold me again….to make the voices go away.

And it didn't take me long after noticing his absence….to ask of the young boys ware bouts.

But the answer I got…was probable more painful than not knowing at all. He had left….and had left for reason that no longer mattered to me as it had before anymore.

He left….to bring both rookie nine and team guy home…so that he could show the others what they had done to me…before I died. But it didn't end there…no…not by a long shot.

They also told me what happened after I passed out….which was rather dramatic to put it nicely. They said that he hardly let anyone touch, that he held me so protectively that he growled at anyone who tried to take me away. Even though he knew that nurses and doctors were trying to help…he still couldn't bear to let me go.

When someone had managed to calm him down, they managed to pry me from his arms, and take me to the emergency room where they could get anti -venom into my system before it spread to quickly. They told me he had fought and screamed when I didn't come back out right away. That he just couldn't comprehend that I was unconscious and could possibly die…that I couldn't just get up and waltz right out of there.

When they had finally let him see me….he had curled up on the bed and held me…it had shocked everyone….and when I had heard it….it only made me cry.

I remember him screaming at me to stay awake….that he had been so scared that he couldn't control the urge to scream at me to stay….to stay with him.

After I went into a coma the next day….some of the doctors feared the worst…and put me in ICU. This, they told me, made Madara almost lash out completely, but even though he didn't lose it, he still went as far as going to shishou and DEMANDING her to do something.

But he didn't leave her office empty handed like I would guessed. No...shishou ,too, was very upset...and wanted to do anything she could before I passed away.

Apparently…there wasn't much hope for me in the long run, and shishou herself was very distraught. Her words to Madara were both a comfort and an irritation to her…and it was probably the same to Madara too. What she told him, had to deal with a rare thing they both had in common…their bitterness towards rookie nine and team guy. With this, and my current condition, shishou made up her mind about a secret plan she had, had for a while now. You see, for the past few weeks, apparently, shishou was thinking about sending out a search team to retrieve rookie nine along with team guy, and bring them back by FORCE. She planned on having a lame excuse, saying that they needed more ninja in the village, and having all of rookie nine and the four members of guy's team gone would just leave room for disaster.

It wasn't just a random thought either….Tsunade was very pissed when they all just wanted to leave the village so suddenly and go help a traitor…in all it made her a little sick…and maybe a little bitter to.

It's as if Sasuke was this great important person, which he defiantly WASN'T, and they had to help him at all costs. Other people….had been like Sasuke….he wasn't this special boy that had the most tragic thing in the world happen to him. In reality…Sasuke was selfish…and didn't even realize the massive support he had…he was blind and stupid. Shishou knew this too, which is why it killed her to allow them to just go gallivanting off like that. But….it was a really important matter to Naruto, and even though she didn't think of him the same way anymore…shishou still respected him and that's the main reason she let them go.

But even so….with how they had treated me, she still had been having thoughts about how to get them back…and now…she had a full blown excuse to execute the plan and had a good partner in her little scheme to make the whole thing go smoothly.

And when Madara came up to her office…looking so upset and angry…shishou knew. She knew that Madara's care for me would make them come back…whether they liked it OR NOT. So when he begged her to fix me…she told him, she could not just fix me, that it depended on me to wake up again and not her. This had only made Madara more upset and desperate, but before he could explode with the force of an atomic bomb, she told him she had a little job for him…and it included me.

This had made his anger receded a little as he questioned what it was. She was blunt about the whole thing and told him the thoughts that she had been having; thoughts about the mistreatment from all the other rookies and how they deserve, more than ever now, to see the fruit of their carelessness.

After a moment of letting her inner anger towards the other rookies out, she told him her plan. She told him, that she wanted him to go search for the other rookies….and force them to come back, and to tell them of what has happened. I also learned from another nurse that shishou had told him something else too, something like, don't bring them home gently if you can.

Any ways….after telling him that he needed to go alone and leave as soon as possible…he was gone; just like an autumn leaf in the wind. No one knew when he had left or even saw him leave…but they had suspicions that he had left that very night, covered in a cloak of darkness, and not wanting to wait a single night to go after the others and give them a VERY hard piece of his mind. No one has seen him since.

I woke up about a week after he had left, and when I had awakened, all my colleges and fellow doctors had been very relieved. Some hugged me…others cried…but most of all, they gave me bright smiles…letting me know that I wasn't as forgotten as I thought I was.

But…when I was told of Madara's leaving to retrieve the others….something inside me broke, leaving me unable to accept those hugs and warm smiles…he was gone...and I couldn't be complete again without him...and I was upset.

And no…..I wasn't bitter at him leaving…no, that wasn't it at all.

No…he was NOT like the others….he left to do something for me…to let the careless people in my life know what they had done to me. But what hurt the most, in the long run, I think…..was to realize how much he truly cared for me; to realize how desperately I was wanted by this boy, how much I needed to stay alive…for him. But now….he was gone…the boy that I cared for so much wasn't here. And even though I knew why he had left…I still missed him so much. I just wanted him to come in, at any second, and break through the barrier of rain and capture me in his arms.

Yes….I realized now, as I stared out the window almost ghost like, that this boy….meant more to me than Sasuke ever did. And I figured it out…the day I saw the roses.

I remember it had been a few hours after I had been told everything, and I was laying helplessly on the hospital bed, trying not to cry or even think of Madara….when I finally saw them, in the corner of my eye. They were sitting there so innocently, that I hadn't noticed them before….they were bright, and vibrant pink roses in a lovely blue glass vase. Roses... my…favorite flowers.

Those roses had been for me…and no one, not even Naruto…realized that my favorite flowers were not cherry blossoms…but _ROSES. _For some reason people had always thought that my favorite flower was the flower of my name sake, which wasn't true by a long shot. But I knew instantly in my despair of my recent knowledge….that those roses had been from him. He knew me…inside and out..Without me having to say one word to him. Knew me better than I even knew myself.

And now….as I look out this window…I pray…that he will come home soon.

I didn't care anymore, if rookie nine came back or not….I just wanted him to come back safe…and hold me in his strong, small, arms again. I want him close so that he could keep the voices away, and let me have peace once again.

I wanted Madara Uchiha back….none of the others mattered anymore…just..him.

Because that day I saw the roses...I knew...that I had fallen in love with Madara Uchiha.

_I loved...Madara Uchiha...I loved him._

_

* * *

_

**Hope this chapter wasn't cheesy or to boring! I think it was a little short, but it did give body to the story...I hope it did at least. o.o**

**Well, anywho, I hope this chapter was alright for now, and I hope you enjoyed! ^.***

**Until next time! BYE, and please, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO! THANKS!  
**


	8. No More Chances

**Finally, I give you...CHAPTER 8! **

**Enjoy, everyone! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**NINJA**_ chibi_

'I loved him…..I loved him….I loved him…._Madara_…I loved him..I loved him…I…loved him.'

My eyes misted over with unshed tears; the salted liquid that started to bubble around my eyes, made then shine, and made me seem more alive than I had for weeks. My whole body shivered as if with cold, and my chest started to ache.

I had been lying to myself, I had been in denial this whole time. He HAD meant more to me, than just being a simple distraction that kept the voices away…that kept the feeling of utter uselessness and worthlessness away. No….he was something that was much greater than that, which meant more to me than anything else.

I had lied to myself…and now…he had gone away. Not even knowing that I needed him more than anything; that I couldn't live without him.

Tears started to leave my eyes, and I didn't even try to stop them….because I didn't want them to stop. I wanted to feel this heart ache…I wanted it to hurt so much, so that he would be able to feel it too…and come back to me. Come back, and surround me in the gentle warmth that he showed no one else…but me.

I clenched the blankets in my hands, as if they were the only thing keep me anchored.

They were Madara's blankets….they had his scent, and after exchanging mine for his, I felt closer to him…and was able to actually get some sleep, when I wasn't conscious and feeling heart sick.

As the tears kept falling, I glanced at the windows were I could see the rain that was falling outside. It seemed thicker and seemed to come down faster and harder than before.

My teary eyes became worried. The rain outside was getting worse…and Madara was out in it. He was out there…with possibly no shelter, or a coat, or anything. He was all alone..in the cold rain, without a friend in the world.

My whole body seemed to feel numb. I wanted him back so much.

I wanted to jump into his arms, screaming my feelings, and telling him that I wanted no one else. I wanted to tell him that he meant more to me than anyone else had in my entire life. He was, and would forever be…my entire world.

As the rain came down harder, I covered my head in his blankets, and cried myself to sleep. Dreaming that Madara would break through the dark rain…and finally…take me away from this painful reality.

* * *

"_Sakura….Sakura…Sakura…."_

_Hope filled my heart as I heard that voice; the voice that I had been longing to hear for so long. It was the voice that haunted me evey waking moment, and never let me rest._

_It was his voice! He was calling out to me!_

_Within the darkness, I tried to see where the voice was coming from, and tried to locate the owner of this voice; but it was to dark….I couldn't see! Damn it!_

_Starting to feel helpless, and sick to my stomach, I started running through the darkness. Running only on a guess that I had, about where the voice was coming from._

_Tears started to leak from my eyes….why was he so far away? Why couldn't I see him? I wanted him so much, and yet this darkness kept me from…why? Why was this happening?_

_I slowly stopped, the darkness still surrounding me as I stood still; helpless and shattered. I couldn't find him…he was gone…._

_Falling to my knees, I curled up into a helpless ball on the floor. Silence being the only thing I could hear, as I started to weep and wail in defeat. My whole body shook from the strong emotions that were pint up in my small body, and left me breathing heavy after each wail that escaped me and after each shiver that ran down my body._

"_SAKURA!"_

_My body ceased it's actions as a new voice entered the scene. Making my mind go blank, and allowing me to forget my misery momentarily, out of shock of hearing another voice._

"_SAKURA! Wake up!"_

_What? Wake up? What did that mean? What….what was going on?_

_My green eyes, somewhat nervously, looked up from my fetal position on the ground; looking for the holder of this new voice. But saw nothing._

"_WAKE UP!"_

'_Huh!"_

_

* * *

_My eyes snapped open, and my breath came out heavily as my heart pounded within my chest.

My hands, still curled around Madara's blanket, clenched the soft material as I looked at the young man before me.

It was Genma.

Suddenly dread filled my heart. What was Genma doing here?

With nervous eyes, and with a quaky voice, I asked as to what Genma was doing here in my house. "Genma…w-what…are you doing here?"

Genma merely closed his eyes, and huffed, as he crossed his arms over his green vested chest; he didn't look happy…he looked like he was in a battle with himself.

Taking a chance, I looked at the window to see if it was still raining.

When I saw the clouds, my heart fell; it was still mucky looking outside. But it did sooth me, when I saw that the rain had ceased it's relentless downpour.

"Ahem!-Sakura there something…I've got to tell you."

At hearing Genma's words, I quickly looked away from the black clouds outside the window, and gave him my full attention.

My breath caught in my throat as I caught the look that he was giving. Something…was very wrong.

"Sakura…I…-" He looked away, almost as if what he was going to say pained him. "-…I…-" Shaking his head furiously, he kneeled down and took my hands in his larger ones as he gave me worried and nervous look. "Sakura…I need you to listen to what I have to say…and when I tell you, don't freak out of me okay?"

My eyes widened again, and I slowly and numbly nodded, my now long hair slipping over my shoulder due to my actions. At this Genma gave a heavy sigh, as his grip on my dainty, ivory colored hands tightened.

Looked directly into my eyes again, Genma started to speak, "Sakura…rookie nine and team guy….they've come back to the village."

My heart stopped….they were back…after nearly three months of being gone…they were back.

"Sakura…do you wish to see them? Because if you don't I completely understand….the hokage just thought it would be a good idea if you at least saw them. Because she thought that you would never speak to them again…and to be frank, I think it would be best if you did….bastards…"

As Genma went on about rookie nine and team guy, my thoughts were in another place.

I didn't care about rookie nine or team guy! I only cared about MADARA! And since the others are home that means….Madara's home! He's come home!

My leaf-green eyes widened as more tears started to fall. He was home….he was home…my Dara-kun was back.

My heart started to pound in my ears, and I knew then….I knew I had to see him now. I needed to see him right now! My yearning for his touch, for his whole being almost made my heart want explode.

He was here….he was here, and he would know that I survived! That I didn't die!

Panic started to fill when Genma started to stare at me strangely; he had ceased bad mouthing the other rookies, and was no focused on me.

"So….do you want to go….or would you rather not see the bastards?"

Trying my best to hide the panic and sheer chaos of my emotions, I gave him my final answer. "Yes….I'll go."

"Alright then….to find them, you need to go to the Hokage Tower."

Standing up, Genma called over his shoulder as he turned around to leave. "Hey Sakura…would you like me to go with you? You don't have to face them alone, you know."

My eyes went blank, as my thoughts went to the others…to the rookies. It would hurt to see them,yes….but Madara was there…and he was the only one that mattered anymore.

Glancing up at Genma, I shook my head slowly as I looked away from the green vest clad ninja.

"No Genma….I'll be fine." I replied at I glanced at the dreary clouds outside the window.

At my answer, Genma's face turned into a worried one, his brown eyes looking uneasy. But after a moment of silent debate, Genma merely nodded in confirmation, and then turned away from me as he left the room.

Once Genma was gone, the room was completely silent for the first time in days; the rain had been on rampage and hadn't stopped until now. But I could see….that rain still had fight in it left…and was going to attack the earth once again, very soon. The blackness of the clouds told it all.

Looking back at the dark little room for the first time since Genma's presences had gone, my mind started to think again.

I couldn't have anyone come with me to face the others, even Genma couldn't come. I would face them on my own, and deal with them the best that I could.

But deep down I know it wasn't the real reason…not, it really wasn't the main reason at all.

The real reason was….because I didn't want to lose control with someone watching me. I knew that when I saw Madara, I was going to lose all the control I had…if I had any right now.

So no one could come with me….Trunade-Shishou would be there anyway, so it would be fine. She even knew about Madara's own feelings, so it shouldn't be a shock to her when I lose all the control I still have.

I didn't care what the rookies thought, they could scream and shout for all I care. It didn't matter to me….all that matter was Madara.

Giving Madara's blanket one last squeeze, I got up from my bed, and went to go make myself presentable.

* * *

My white skirt blew in the cold and chilly breeze that swept by, as I walked slowly towards the tower where my love was.

Since I'm ninja, I could have gotten there a lot faster, by leaping and jumping from roof to roof like many other fellow ninja did. But right now…..I felt torn….and I didn't feel like getting there quickly.

My thoughts were a mess, and I felt slightly sick at the utterly nasty feeling of being so torn and confused. A part of me wanted to run to Madara…to tell him that I was okay and that I wasn't going to leave him….like everyone else in his existence had. That part of me was the love and acceptance that I had gotten over this past month and a half. But the other half of me was the one who was truly holding me back. The betrayal and all the years of lies made me utterly sick, and made me want to cry until I could cry no more for the rest of my life. This was the bitter and scared part of me that grew when they all left….without even saying good-bye.

So you see….I was torn….and because of this, I could not just run over to see Madara; and that….is what made the whole ordeal worse.

I wanted to see him so badly…and yet…I could not force myself to get there quickly. No matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

I was finally at the towers, and just looking at the building made me go weak at the knees. I felt so confused…and it made me just want to hide and run away!

I wanted to see my Madara…so,so BADLY! Yet the others made me feel afraid…I honestly didn't care for them anymore, but it still hurt to see their faces again. The feelings of abandonment were still there, and probable would always be there until the day I finally died.

Trying not to whimper, I slowly climbed up the tower steps…climbed towards the next chapter in my life, that I was sure was going to start the moment I opened that door that led to Shishou's office. This was it…this was the final good-bye between me and the rest of rookie nine.

With every step, my knees shook more and more, and for a while I was unsure if I would make it all the way to the office before falling down.

But somehow I made it to the hallway that led to the Hokage's office, and from there….I started my long march through the heart of the Hokage Tower.

As I walked, I tried to keep the nervousness away, by looking at the photo's on the wall of the tower. Some were old, others more recent, but when I saw one of the third Hokage I had to stop.

In the photo, the third was wearing the hokage attire, and was smiling a kind grandfatherly smile while sitting at his desk.

Looking at his photo, I realized how much I missed him. He had always been so kind to me….and even stood up for me a few times in the past, when no one else would. He was such a great person…and I wished he was here for me right now.

Stepping away from the photo, I swallowed as a lump in throat began to grow, and I turned away and started down the hallway again.

It wasn't long…before I reached my destination.

"Okay….no turning back…I have to do this."

Standing in front of the two large doors, I took a big shaky breath before making a grab for the handle…..this was it and there was no going back now.

Now it was time to face the past, and then look forward to a brighter future.

Things were going to be different now, and there was nothing rookie nine or team guy could do about it. I was going to change my future, and I was going to start by telling them what they really need to hear.

It was time to show them…who I really was…and that there were no more chances to give to them.

This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**_Hope this was a good chapter, and I promise I won't leave you hanging for long__! I have some good plans as to what happens next!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to see you guys soon! :D  
_**


	9. Rain Kisses

**Phew! Okay guys, I'm sorry about that long wait! This chapter eluded me, and I wasn't sure how to write it. **

**But I think it turned out pretty good, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**So, without further adue, I give you...CHAPTER 9! YAY! :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**

* * *

**

**NINJA**_ chibi_

I gripped the metal in anticipation, feeling as if my knees would drop me if I didn't hang onto the large, brass handles located on the door to Shishou's office.

My anxiety was making me feel weak, and if I didn't get a grip soon then I would never be able to face them again!

Closing my eyes….I thought of Madara….he was the only true reason I needed to go into the room, and nothing was going to keep me away from him! Even my own fear!

Closing my tired and care-worn green eyes, I gulped as I tugged with all my might on the large doors, willing them to open for me.

"_Are you serious….he couldn't bring them back?"_

I stopped my actions before the door could open...something wasn't right, and there were only two chakras in the room. That wasn't right either; something was defiantly wrong.

" _No Tsunade-sama…rookie nine and team guy could not be retrieved."_

All the breath left my body the moment those words were said…..they hadn't come back. But…wait….what happened to Madara?

Opting to not care about the others for the moment, all my thoughts were now centered on Madara.

"_Tell me then…how did this happen?"_

"_Well…..it seems that group decided to come back…originally…"_

"_Originally? So you mean to tell me, that they changed their minds?"_

"_Yes"_

"_When was this decided Riku?"_

"_It was decided when they were about 1 hour away from the village….it was then that they decided not to come back."_

"_Are your serious…they decided this when they were so close?"_

"_Hai Tsunade'sama"_

"_Dammit! Bastards….hope they catch pneumonia in this rain!"_

My hands started to ring together nervously, the more I listened in. Come on! Get to Madara already! Where was he? Is he here? Is he coming home? Where is he!

A whimper left my throat as I thought of Madara, and I laid my hands gently against the doors, almost pleading with the wooden structures to have the two people within the office bring him up.

"_Tsunade-sama…about…the boy…."_

My head jerked upwards, and my heart started fill up with hope. They were talking about Madara! Finally! My green eyes never strayed away from the wooden doors as I listen intently to the conversation on the other side.

"_Riku….what about the boy?"_

"_Well Tsunade-sama….from what I've heard…he went after them..again."_

"_He…went after them…again?"_

"_Yes…apparently…he didn't want them to get away…and ran back after them"_

"_Your kidding….he really went back after them?"_

"_Yes…Tsunade-sama….he did."_

"_Well! Where are they now! Whats the estimate of their location!"_

"_Well….for the others…their probable a good 4 hours away…but for Madara….he's only about 1 ½ hours away from the village by now. He's behind because the others had a head start."_

"_Dammit….this is just great!-"_

At that moment I stopped listening….and time seemed to stop.

He was going back after them….even after they acted so cowardly , and changed their minds at the last minute. He wasn't going to let them go…because of what they had done to me….because I had been dying the last time he had saw me, and wanted them to realize what they had done to me. To make them realize how precious I was.

I looked forward at the wall that was opposite of the office doors, as tears started to slowly caresses my face.

He truly…cares for me….and….and now I realized….that the others no longer matter. No….Madara was the only one that matter anymore…only him….and I want him home….I wanted him to come home.

I….I had to stop him….I had to stop all of this.

Quickly wiping away my tears, I stood up on shaky legs, as I ran down the hall way and then made my way quickly down the stairs.

Cold air and damp rain met me once I was out on the street, and I shivered as I tried to decide where to go from there.

Shivering, I wanted to cry; I had no idea where to start. Which way should I go?

Trying not to cry, I decided to run down a familiar path that I had taken many times during my childhood. This path held many memories, and even though it may not be the right path….it was the only one my panicked mind could think of.

The rain was coming down heavier than ever before, and I was nearly blinded by all the rain. I was like wet veil, that made it nearly impossible for anyone to see, if one was walking in it.

Breathing heavy, I tried to keep running down the path I knew so well, but it was getting harder by the second to keep up the pace that I was at.

The rain was cold, and was slowly making my joints stiff up the longer I was out in the rain. My whole body was freezing, as the rain water continued to pelt down on me, and made it hard to breathe without shivering; this wasn't looking good….but I had to keep going….for Madara.

Madara, he was truly the only thing that kept me going at this rate. My whole body felt like a cold corpse, and I could hardly move anymore.

But he kept moving…he kept me running….and because of him..I managed to reach the main gate into the village.

When I finally got to the gate the rain was pouring, and no one was around. Even the guards weren't there in the rain.

I didn't dare move a single muscle.

My tired, frantic looking green-eyes looked out into the rain; not daring to move an inch.

He had been so close to this point…only a few hours ago…..he had been nearly home.

As the rain came down on me hard, and made me colder than I already was, my body only remained frozen as I stared out into the distance.

The lonely rain, and the empty distance made feel so torn inside.

Why….Why couldn't he have just come home? Forgotten about the others….forgotten about everything else…and just came home…to me?

As my unblinking eyes continuing staring, I could feel a very familiar sting become more and more distinct behind my green eyes.

Tears…hot..sad..hopeless tears came not long after the awful, familiar sting.

But still…..I did not take my eyes away from the distance….almost insane with the thought that he had been so close to this point….so close to me.

After about 10 more minutes of staring, I could not no longer stare without having to blink. The tears were making it too hard, and by this point I finally understood he wasn't coming back.

He was going to fight until he literally dragged the others home. And that would take….a very long time.

Finally, with a shaky breath, I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the rain around me. Trying to find comfort in its smell, and in its sounds.

Some say they like the sounds of birds more than they do the rain…..but for me….I liked the rain, I believed it was better than the birds. Its smell always helped me feel one with nature, and its sound was always oddly soothing.

I took a deep breath and realized that I was calming down a bit. The last hour had been so dramatic, that I was surprised I even remembered how to breathe properly…..at least I remembered to do that, and didn't end up passing out pathetically in front of Shishou.

"Ahaha! Aha…ha…" I let out a few giggles at the thought….that would have made things a quite a bit worse.

Suddenly…everything changed. Something in the air wasn't like it was before….and it got my attention.

My green eyes snapped open in surprise. Someone was out in the rain…..I could feel it…..their chakra.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm down and focus. If it was an enemy, I REALLY didn't need them to see me like this; that could only lead worse things.

Taking deep relaxing breaths, I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again; trying to pinpoint where the chakra was coming from.

My eyes scanned the scenery through rain, and for a moment I couldn't tell where the chakra was coming from, because the rain was coming down so heavily.

But eventually….the chakra got close enough for me tell, and when it did I strained my eyes as much as I could to see where this person was, and see if I could tell what their intent was through their chakra. If it seemed threatening….well….shit; because I was NOT ready to do any sort of battle yet, and I would probably end up killed. But…if it wasn't….then everything would be okay.

I stood very still, and waited for the person to get closer….and as it did….what I found started to scare me.

The chakra….was completely indescribable…..it was very…very…DARK. It was enough to make people want to run away just by feeling it.

Under the rain my body shuddered…..this did NOT seem friendly….and I was all alone….what was I going to do? What was I going to do? I was completely defenseless.

I gulped as a wave of panic took over me; this was looking really bad.

I stared out into the distance again, trying not to completely lose myself to hysteria, and noticed something very odd about this chakra.

It was utterly MENACING, and yet….it was moving so slow….it was about a mile away from where she was, and yet it wasn't getting that much closer. It might take thirty minutes or more for it to fully get here!

Scrunching my eye brows, I tried to figure this whole thing out.

Why would a chakra that HORRIBLE be moving so damn SLOW?

Without even realizing it… I started to walk down the road that would lead one away from the village. My pace was slow at first….but eventually became a run, as all my thoughts were now focused on this strange chakra.

Before I even realized what I was doing….I was already more than 1/3 of a mile from the village.

My feet carried me down the mud-ridden road that led away from Konoha. My eyes looking everywhere for the owner of this amazing chakra. My eyes darted between the trees, and looked further down the road….but still didn't see anything.

I was running at a villagers pace anyway, so it would take me longer than usual to find this person.

I turned a sharp corner located further down the road, and when I did a full blast of dark chakra hit me square in the face.

I could feel my body tense up, as my whole body froze like a deer in head-lights. My eyes grew wide as I felt a heaviness sink on my chest…making it hard to breathe.

After a moment of shock, I finally let out a huge sigh, and started to breathe heavily; trying to make up for the lack or air I couldn't take in a moment ago.

With my eyes still wide, and body tense, I managed to look further down the rest of the road, and what met me...was the shape of a young boy.

From what I could tell, the boy, was walking very slowly. His whole body hunched over and his head slumped over facing the ground.

He looked to be around 12 or 13, and he had very long black hair. It was so long that it effectively covered his face.

His clothing was also dark, and seemed to be the same black as his hair. He had on jet-black shorts, that were rather baggy, and went slightly past his knees.

His shirt was black as well, and was also baggy like his pants.

But the thing that caught my attention the most was…..his high collar. It was an…._Uchiha shirt_….that he was wearing.

The rain filled my ears as I continued to watch the young boy get closer. I lowered my head, feeling my knees get weak. My heart began to pound.

…_..madara….._

I felt the young boy stop for a moment, and slowly I managed to look up.

Through the rain I could see his body become tense; his face still looking at the ground as his chakra gave off a sudden flare of malice.

"**WHAT….ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"**

My heart froze at his cruel words…..but the truth was….it wasn't the malice that caught me off guard. It was the other….surprisingly more vulnerable emotion…that I could hear behind the malice.

It was _heart break_….pure, raw, _heartbreak_.

My heart clinched at the sound of his voice….it made me want to just shut my eyes and cry.

He was right here…..in front of me….and I was at a loss for words. He seemed so upset….and I was so damn emotional right now, and felt like I was so helpless.

At this moment….I couldn't do anything.

"**DO YOU? DO YOU….KNOW….HARUNO-SAN?"** The world seemed to pause at the moment, as I looked out into the rain. The question made my stomach churn…._he was asking about me?_ For a minute, I truly just wanted to run to him and….and just hold him.

But something told me that it wouldn't be right. Now was not….not the time for that….at least…not yet.

Slowly looking over at the boy again….I nodded.

He filched slightly at my answer.

"**IS SHE….IS SHE STILL ALIVE? OR ….HAS SHE PASSED ON YET?"**

My eyes filled with tears. Near the very end I could hear his voice crack.

'_Damnit…..I…I can't take it anymore!_' My mind screamed out in anguish, as I tried my best to use my voice.

It would be hard. Since the time I woke up in the hospital room….I hadn't take to people for a long time; I had just cried to whole time. So my voice was going to soft…..and I could only pray that he hear me.

"_She's still here…in…..in fact…-"_ I felt something come from the young boy as I started to talk….and once I felt it, I tried my hardest to get my voice to carry out to him….but my voice was hurting….my voice box was extremely underused at the moment.

"_-….in fact…she's…right….-"_ I could feel my voice failing me….I had to say what I needed to say! HURRY SAKURA!

"_-…right….here. Madara….I'm here." _ Great relief filled me, as I swallowed my own saliva, trying to help my voice. That had been way harder than I thought it would be, and I was just glad I got to say what I wanted to say before my voice completely gave out.

_Madara_

Remembering him, I slowly looked over towards….and this time there was defiant change.

His aura was no longer menacing, and his face was no longer looking at the ground.

Deep red eyes….filled with an emotion I've never seen on his face before, greeted me as he took in the site of me.

His body no longer tense, and was instead lose in state of shock.

Before I could even take in anything else…..A blur of black tackled me to the ground….and his small, strong arms wrapped around me in a death grip.

His body started to shake, and to my shock….he was…_crying_.

"**S…sakura?...sakura?...sakura?"** He kept whispering my name as cried into my arms. Shaking with such emotion that it even made me cry.

Clamping my eyes shut, I held him tightly and cried into his chest as he hovered over me hugging me.

The rain continued to fall, covering us from the rest of the world, and creating a world of our own.

Madara….he was home….and I was never going to let him leave again.

Once he calmed down a bit, I looked up at him shyly, wanting to get a better look at his face.

When I did, I saw that he was looking intently down at me. His eyes now coal-black once more, and had an oddly gentle look to them.

"**I thought you died…I thought…I would never see you again.-"** His eyes grew dark and intense. His face getting a little closer to mine.

"**- I didn't want that….so I….decided to come back."** I bit my lip to try to keep from sobbing. He had come back for me….he had come home.

At my reaction, he slowly touched my wet and pale face and gentle put his hands on my cheek. Intently looking into my pale eyes, he slowly moved his face closer to mine, and without another thought….kissed me with intense, dominate passion.

Without another thought, I wrapped my arms around him. Trying to bring him closer, trying to bring his warm, strong body close to mine.

All the world's problems seemed to fade at that moment.

None of it mattered anymore. Not rookie nine and team, not Shishou, not Shizune-nii, not even Naruto…..none of it mattered anymore. Just the boy who was holding me so tightly, and kissing me so gently.

And in that world we had created in the rain, Madara and I kissed for the first time….and I prayed to god that it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**Weeelll! I hope this good! And I'll try to update the next chapter a LOT quicker than this one!**

**Please review and give me your thoughts, and I'll see ya next time!**

**Bye guys! :D  
**


	10. AN: ART CHALLENGE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey you guys, whats up!**

**Yeah, I know, this isn't a new chapter. But I had this cool idea, and I decided to go with it!  
**

**Starting Tonight, I officially open up….. THE NINJA chibi ART CHALLENGE!**

**Anyone can participate, and the challenge will end May 30****th****!**

**But there is one rule I would like you to follow. So please listen.**

**Please don't draw anything that's wrong, disgusting, gross, etc. You get my point, I'm sure.**

**Annnddddd…. basically that's the only thing that you shouldn't do. So yeah, go crazy guys, just don't draw anything to crazy, okay? ;)**

**You can send your art to me by e-mail, and once they come to me I'll hold onto them and then judge them when May comes around!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS PARTICIPATE, AND MAKE THIS A FUN EVENT!**

**THANKS GUYS! :D**

**To Submit Your Art Work, PM me, and I'll give you my e-mail!  
**

**;)  
**


	11. Healing Rain

**Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**NINJA**_chibi_

* * *

Darkness was all I could see.

I was lying in bed once more; only this time, I felt like I was complete and not like I had literally lost my soul.

My once dull eyes glanced around the room as I thought of everything that had happened.

Madara and I….we kissed.

I couldn't believe it, I honestly never saw anything of this sort coming my way. No….I felt very close to him….but I never thought I would get to kiss him.

Rolling over slightly, I covered my head with my purple comforter to hide my face. A nervous blush covering my face with a fiery pink.

I did love him….but I don't think he loved me the same way.

After we hugged each other, he passed out. He had, had a bad fever apparently; and even though it didn't show at the time, he was really, really sick.

He shouldn't have been out in the rain like that. What on Earth was he thinking?

I felt a silent tear run down my cheek.

I knew why he had acted so stupid, yet I didn't want to believe it.

Once I got him home, I put him in his room and got him changed into some dry clothes. After that, I merely closed the door and left him alone.

I got myself changed, and then laid in bed….and stayed there. For hours in deep thought.

So here I was….pondering everything.

Did he honestly care for me the way I did for him? Or did he merely see me as a friend?

I pressed the comforter to my face, and tried not to cry out. I felt lost once more, and I had no idea who to turn to or where to go.

" _I don't think I could go on much longer if he didn't truly love me…."_ I sniffled as the thought raced acrossed my mind.

It was true. If he didn't love me….I couldn't go on anymore. I had be damaged to much by the past, and if he didn't love me….it would break me so bad that there wouldn't be anything left of the person I used to be. I would be a shell, and I would die and wither away.

It was so strange….as a child I was so confident…yet as the years went by…everything changed.

Now? Now I was a broken person, I was a fractured porcelain doll who would break under the slightest strain.

We had kissed, yes, but did it mean to him what it meant to me? For me, it was the best moment I had felt since my friends left. I felt so secure, warm, and so loved….but was it just my imagination? Was it because he thought I was dead that he acted the way he did? Without thinking?

I let out a distressed and miserable sigh…..I could still hear the rain outside; it still hadn't stopped.

It never seemed to stop.

Madara….I really should check on him. I shouldn't have just left him the way I did….but I was confused, and didn't know what to do.

Taking a nice deep breath, I forced my emotionally-worn body out of bed to go check on the Uchiha boy.

* * *

The hallway was quiet and dark, and I had to wrap my arms around my body to keep myself warm. I was only wearing some boxers and a large T-shirt, and it was quiet cold in the house from all the freezing rain falling outside.

Walking down to his room, trying not to shiver from cold, I tried to stay calm. With all these doubts and miserable thoughts running through my head, I wasn't sure if I could look at him.

I focused on the floor, my pink hair covering my face as I tried not to cry anymore. It was pointless to cry by this point; I DID have him back….but there was always the chance that he didn't want me…there was always the chance that he couldn't love me.

Letting out a small shuddering breath, I stop a few paces away from the his door. I closed my eyes and nodded at my own conclusion. Life wasn't fair, it never was, and never will be. I had to realize that he may never want me.

He never told me that he loved me…..but he was afraid of losing me.

I know that some of you may think I'm oblivious, that it MUST mean he loves me.

But I have been broken to many times in the past, and I won't believe it without seeing it for myself.

I must accept the fact that he may not love me, and I must learn to deal with it…if it ever comes to that.

Filling my lungs with air, I bravely opened my sea colored eyes, and finally made my way to his door.

The floor felt even more cold then it had before, and I felt the frigid air become even chillier. I was getting nervous, I could tell, and I would just have to do what I could to stay calm once I was in his room.

Once I was at his door, I put out a shaky hand and grabbed the knob firmly.

Gulping down some pesky saliva, I got the courage to open the door.

It squeaked open as I gently and quietly pushed it open.

The first thing I saw was darkness…the room was dark like my own had been.

I stared at the room a moment more, before looking for it's owner. It didn't take me long to stop the bed, and see a figure lying there.

My body froze for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

I fidgeted with my clammy hands for a moment, just staring, not moving, only watching.

"Sakura…."

I body tensed, and my heart went into my throat for a moment…was he still asleep?

I glanced at him for a few seconds, not knowing if I should answer or if I should just stay still.

"Sakura…I know your there…..come here…"

My eyes widened at the words of the sick Uchiha.

He wanted me to…come to him?

A fiery blush came onto my face, and my heart started to beat faster…just…just what was he playing at?

I put my hands to my face, trying to get rid of the nervous and embarrassed blush. He couldn't have meant it that way..no way in HELL could he have meant it that WAY!

"..NOW."

Snapping back to reality, I nervously took a few steps closer, taking each step carefully as I got closer.

Eventually I made it to the side of the bed.

Uchiha was facing away from me, but I knew that he knew I was there. I couldn't see his face, but I could see his spiky long hair.

"Come closer." His deep voice was starting have this strange effect on me, and it was making me feel all warm inside.

Annoying as it was, the blush came back, and there was nothing I could do about.

Gulping I decided to speak, "h-how close? I'm as close as I can get…" I whispered nervously, trying not to get TO close, for his affect on me was obvious, and I really didn't want him to see the effect he had on me.

He was silent for a moment, but words didn't mean much when it came to Uchiha men, because their actions always seem to speak louder than words ever could.

I found this out once more, as Madara's actions became known, and there were no words that could express it any better. Without me even having time to breathe he grabbed my waist and pulled me down on the bed.

I yelped slightly as he pulled me underneath, straddling me as he lowered his face to mine.

"Now…why did you leave me here by myself for so long, hmmmm?" He startled to nuzzle me softly, his face in my neck as he smelled my scent.

I froze…my eyes going wide as my body went stiff.

"W-what are you DOING?"

Soft spiky hair hit me in the face, as he continued to nuzzle me. He chuckled, kind of evilly, as he kissed my neck.

"Whatever do you mean?"

His breath went all over my skin, and his voice was making me feel very, very…heated. Yes, I said it, it was making me feel very intimate the moment, and I wasn't sure if I should like it….or not. Damn all these questions!

"Y-you know what I mean! W-why are you doing this?...why..why are you?..."

For a moment he froze, his nuzzling stopped, and after a moment of complete silence he lifted his head up to face me.

I couldn't see his face, but I could see the reflection of the small amount of light in the room reflect off of his black eyes.

"Do you have to ask?" His voice all serious and all playfulness gone. His stare was intense, and it never left my face.

Feeling more confident, I stared back, letting all my insecurity show in my green eyes. I'm sure that he could see a lot better than I could in the dark, and I'm sure he could the emotion behind them.

I had to let him know….his words were being suggestive again…and I was tired of not knowing the truth behind our relationship.

I wanted to know if this was one sided or not.

"Madara?"

I noticed that his face began to change as I slowly let my emotions enter my eyes, and by the time I had started to speak his face was completely rigid.

He was tense, and I felt confused, and maybe slightly worried?

"Sakura…your eyes….what's wrong?"

I closed them again, and I felt him tense even more if that was even possible, and then opened my eyes again, ready to explain everything.

"Madara…what do you…feel for me?"

I could feel his eyes narrow on me as he continued to stare.

"What do you mean?"

I felt like my ability to breath was gone, and I just wanted to cry in frustration. I should have known that this wouldn't have been easy!

I had to close my eyes again, for tears were coming, and there was nothing I could do to stop them this time.

Tears started to pour from my eyes as I continued, "Madara…I'm tired of not knowing, not understand! YOU are the only person to show that they honestly care whether I live or die! YOU are everything to me, and yet I don't know where we stand at ALL! I'm so confused, and through all of this mess I've come to care about you more than ANYONE!"

Once I stopped yelling I sniffled, and tried to gain some self-control. I shouldn't have yelled like a witch, but I couldn't help it….I was so tired of not knowing where I stand with people. Whether they seem as a friend or nuisance.

Madara was very quiet…but his body was no longer tense, no, now it felt more limp. When I was able to gain enough courage, I looked up at him.

From what I was able to see in the darkness, his eyes were wide, and he looked slightly shocked.

Felling bad I put my hand to touch his face. His hand instantly went over mine.

"Sakura….I….I….-shuuushhh-" I quieted him, and pulled his face closer to mine, kissing him lightly on the lips.

I really shouldn't have yelled, even though I was tired, he didn't need all of this on him while he was still sick.

He leaned his forehead on mine after the light kiss, and started to speak.

"Sakura…..I care about you…more than anyone I've ever known. But you must understand-I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS. But I want to learn-" He opened his black eyes and stared softly into my sea-green irises. "-I want to learn, because I think I already have it with you. I never want to lose you, I learned that the day the spider bit you. I never want you out of my site again." I felt his voice become strained near the ending, and the words that flowed from his mouth made me want to cry.

"So please..-" He wrapped his arms around me,"-Don't think this is a joke, because it's NOT. Don't think I don't care for you THAT WAY. Because, even though I'm not sure what love feels like, I have this very strong feeling that that's what this is. So please….don't ever think that…"

More tears poured from my eyes like buckets, and I hugged him as tight as I could; his arms pulled me even tighter. I was never going to doubt again.

I loved this man in a boy's body, and I never wanted him to leave….he was my life now.

* * *

**I liked writting this chapter, the flow was very good I think!**

**I hope you all liked this, and please REVIEW to tell me what you think!**

**Thanks guys, I'll see ya next time!  
**


End file.
